Retribution
by joshuad2589
Summary: In the aftermath of Bullet losing his family he loses his humanity and some of his sanity but where does that take him? Can he fix himself or will the pieces that are left get shattered into smaller pieces?
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate ending/continuation of my story **Love and a bullet**, If you have not read it I highly recommend reading it first or much of this story may not make much sense to you. Please Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: As with Love and a bullet I will not be adding a disclaimer to each chapter. I don't not own the X-men or any other marvel characters contained in my writing. If you forget that then revert to chapter 1 and start all over again.

* * *

**Stryker's holding cell**  
**Location unknown**

"19 it has been far too long you don't call you don't write." Stryker said smugly as bullet made his way to a sitting position.

"What's a girl to think right." Bullet joked as his senses began returning.

"You are a lot funnier than I remember." Stryker said as he walked around Bullet slowly making sure he was still restrained.

"I must not have gotten the concept of humor before, after growing up around a bunch of soldiers with sticks up their asses. Let me ask you something is that standard military procedure or is it that you enjoy it so much that you make everyone that works for you get one shoved up there." Bullet smirked and his opposition's smile faded.

"We will see how you feel about joking once I am done with you." Stryker remarked before he walked back to the door he came in. He opened the door and signaled for someone else to come in. A large man walked into the cell and bullet had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen.

"Tell me 19, what are your mutant pals planning?" Stryker asked calmly.

"What makes you think I would ever tell you anything? And I swear if you say something cliché like you have ways of making me talk I will spit in your face." Bullet answered just before a large fist crashed into his jaw sending him falling onto his side once again.

"This can go on all night 19." Stryker said just as calm as before as Bullet slowly made his way back to a sitting position.

"That's fine by me, seriously is that all you got princess? Try spreading your feet a little further apart giving yourself a wider base and lean into your punches, those sissy jabs are definitely not going to get the job done." Bullet corrected the stance of the large soldier proceeding over his interrogation. Another punch and he fell once again. Bullet got back up again and smirked at the large soldier. "You know a chair for me to sit in would make this a lot easier, I wouldn't have to keep getting back up, we could cut this whole process in half."

"Seriously 19 what are they planning?" Stryker asked again before he jerked his head to the side as bullet spit blood right in his face. Another punch and he hit the ground again.

"Sorry I have been wanting to do that for a long time." Bullet smirked through a bloody smile as he got up once again.

Bullet continued getting asked and continued getting hit for another hour, he had blood leaking from his mouth, nose, a cut just below his left eye and one above his right, he was getting tired from continuing to get back up just so they could knock him back down.

"Make this easier on both of us 19 and tell me what I want to know." Stryker said as bullet leaned his head down to wipe the running blood from his mouth off on his shirt.

"Alright, alright, just don't hit me again. Ill tell you." Bullet said he blew air out of my nose blowing blood onto the ground.

"We are planning a bake sale in order to raise money to fund an army." Bullet said before getting punched again. He got back up and flexed his jaw until he heard a sickening pop signaling that his jaw was back into place. "Seriously cookies, cupcakes, and rice krispy treats for everyone." He said and smirked but stryker seemed unamused. "Ok its not a bake sale, its a car wash." He said and was punched once again. "Would you believe a raffle?" He asked from the ground and was kicked in the ribs. "Seriously you could win a new TV." He continued pushing his luck even while struggling for air.

"I am growing tired of these games." Stryker asked angrily now.

"I am surprised you thought this would work. Did you forget that I have proceeded over interrogations? You are doing it all wrong. You have not tried bamboo chutes under my fingernails, or waterboarding I always wondered what that was like. Maybe you should take the pistol from your hip and put one in my knee, it really does not matter what you do I wont tell you anything." Bullet ground out through all of the pain he was experiencing and Stryker pulled his gun from his holster and put it to bullet's forehead.

"Maybe I should just kill you now then." He said as his finger slowly began applying pressure on the trigger.

"Do it." Bullet gritted through clenched teeth angrily. Stryker's hand began shaking unsurely and Bullet smirked. "You wont, your too much of a coward, look at your fingernails, they are too clean you use other people to do your dirty work. How about your girl here, let her do it." Bullet then remarked looking to the man that has been punching him for over an hour.

"You are still to valuable and unafraid to die it seems. By the time I am done you will wish I had. There are things worse than death. We will see how cooperative you are after food and light depravation." Stryker said and turned to walk out of Bullet's cell.

"Good, not that I don't love the company but I could use a nap, see you tomorrow, oh before you go would it be possible for me to get a pillow?" Bullet joked eliciting a grunt from Stryker before he walked out and slammed Bullet's cell door behind him angrily and the satisfaction hit him knowing that he was getting under Stryker's skin.

* * *

**Mutantville**

Rogue woke up cold and alone this morning something she is not used to and doesn't wish to get used to. She shrugs off the alone feeling and decides to get her day started She is unsure if Bullet is just running a little late but that is what she is going to tell herself anyway. She got up from the bed prepared to go wake up Robby and that's when She noticed the paper with Jason's perfect handwriting scrawled on it.

My dearest Marie

Last night will be the last time I will ever lie or hide anything from you. I had no intention of retrieving the adamantium meteorite. If everything goes according to plan I am being held prisoner by William Stryker as you read this. I recently discovered he has been keeping an extra close eye on mutantville and our family in particular. I knew that if I exited the barriers alone he would come for me. I will get a message to you soon, try not to worry about me. Keep a close eye on Robby as I don't know yet what Stryker is planning but we cannot continue to wait we must act now. I am sorry that I lied but it is for the greater good.

You and Robby are the best things to ever happen to me. Despite all of our arguing I am as in love with you today as I ever have been and in the event that this is the last time you ever hear from me I have something I need to get off my chest, something I should have told you a long time ago but couldn't bring myself to say. Marie I don't think you will ever be able to forgive me and I cant blame you if you don't, but your father is dead, has been for a long time. I know because I pulled the trigger. After you were discovered to be a mutant he became very involved in the anti mutant movement in Mississippi. He began speaking out often and gaining many followers. I received an offer from a wealthy mutant to put a stop to it. The moment I met you I knew immediately that you were his daughter from research I had done. I did not tell you sooner for the simple fact that when I first came to the X-mansion I did not want to ruffle any feathers and then we began to grow close and I couldn't bring myself to tell you for fear that you would hate me. I never cared much what others thought of me but you, you were different. Something about you brought out a side of me that I have never experienced. It was new and exciting and for the first time in my life I felt happiness I was no longer empty and cold. I know it was selfish of me but I couldn't let that go, so in the event that I don't survive this I want you to know that I moved on at peace with myself and who I am. Please let Robby know that I am very proud of him and that I love him. When he asks about me when he is older tell him the truth. I want him to know who his father really is. There is so much more that I want to say unfortunately I do not have the time. I must cut this letter short so In closing I would like to say that I am sorry for everything.

Love, Bullet

Rogue dropped the tear stained letter in Fear and Anger and a bunch of other emotions she couldn't quite make out. Her father did disown her but before she was a mutant he was a good man and she never even got to say goodbye. She never got to go to the funeral. She never got to help her mother through the grief. And now to find out she has a child with the man behind all of it, the fact that he has been hiding all of it from her, she feels hurt, she feels betrayed but honestly the way she feels about him had she been in his shoes she cant honestly say she woud have told her.

"Mommy don't cry." Robby said as he walked into the bedroom. "Daddy will be home soon. He is a hero he is going to save the world just like Iron man." He said and Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"Your right Robby he is a hero." Rogue smiled and grabbed his hand as she pulled him into a hug. Its strange that as confused as she is that a child is able to hit the nail right on the head. Jason is a hero and as much wrong as he has done he also does a lot of right, and now he is making a potential sacrifice play to save plenty of mutants many that he doesn't even know. "What do you say we go see uncle Charles?" Rogue asked and Robby smiled up at her.

"Yeah uncle chuck can help daddy." Robby said excitedly. Rogue got him a bowl of lucky charms and cleaned the house to try to get her mind off of the situation at hand. Once Robby finished eating breakfast they left for Charles' house.

* * *

**Holding cell**  
**Location unknown  
**  
Bullet awoke to the sound of a voice in his ear and he smiled that his plan is beginning to take shape.

"Bullet, oh my god are you ok? You look terrible what did they do to you?" The voice asked worriedly.

"Wasp, damn am I glad to hear your voice. How's Hank?" Bullet asked quietly.

"Is that really what you want to talk about right now? What have you gotten yourself into?" Wasp asked still right in his ear.

"Stryker is planning an attack on Mutantville." Bullet responded gruffly.

"Fury thinks so too." She said which threw him off guard.

"Then why hasn't he done anything?" Bullet asked angrily but still managing to keep his voice down so that he didn't rouse any suspicions.

"He has to be careful about how to go about it and he has no proof. Do you have any idea where you are at right now?" She asked him.

"I was unconscious when I was brought here." He answered.

"Your are underneath of the white house as we speak. Thankfully you snuck that tracker in. Speaking of which how did you get that in here without it being found?" She inquired.

"Wow the white house, this should be fun. I surgically implanted the tracker two weeks ago, long enough to remove the sutures and let the wound heal." Bullet said and could audibly hear her cringe.

"So what am I supposed to do? Why did you send me a message to find you today?" She asked before putting the pieces together. "Oh my god you planned this, even you cant kill the president." She said shocked and so loud that had she not been so small the whole white house would have heard her.

"I have no choice, Mutants are planning an all out war as we speak. If we can draw it here and away from the rest of the country then that is what I have to do. Stryker has to die or millions of others will. I need you to go to mutantville and fill Charles in on whats going on here, he has a flash drive for you with the proof fury needs. Tell them we need a full scale assault in two days. Only the Strongest most indestructible are to come here. Wolverine Sabretooth Juggernaut Colossus and any others who are up to it. We need a defensive team back at mutantville protecting the civilians, manipulators and telekinetics, anyone who can fend off a sentinel attack. Now did you bring what I asked?" Bullet asked her and she flew from his ear to his hand behind his back.

"You know that if a full scale war breaks out that The Avengers will have to step in." She said after flying back to his ear.

"Even the avengers wouldn't stand a chance against all of mutant kind. You heard about the damage I did to the helicarrier alone" Bullet informed her.

"Your right, I will talk to the avengers see if we cant lend a hand but I doubt Fury will go for it." She offered.

"I appreciate it. Go now before Stryker comes and deliver my message to Charles." Bullet said as he began formulating his plan of escape. "Oh and Wasp, Thanks."

"Be careful Bullet." She said before flying back into the vent making her exit.

* * *

**Washington DC**  
**Two days later**

"How are you feeling 19?" Stryker asked as he walked into Bullet's cell and flipped on a light which hurt his eyes after being locked in the dark for two days without any light or food.

"Apart from having to listen to that smug voice of yours pretty well all things considered." Bullet answered trying to keep some pep in his voice although he can hear himself, and his voice is incredibly hoarse.

"I am very glad to hear that. As much as we have been through I hate that it has come to this." Stryker said as he placed a bag on the small table in the corner of the cell.

"I can tell you are real broken up." Bullet coughingly responded as he sat up against the cold metal wall while his eyes adjusted.

"I see you still have that fire. That's one thing I always admired about you. That and as complex as you are you have a certain simplicity about you. However, it seems in this case that was your downfall. You may have been able to take down the men I sent to capture you had you only packed a larger arsenal." He said as he began unloading the bag and pulling Bullet's weapons out of it.

"I don't need a bunch of fancy gadgets, its the tried and true weapons that I always found to get the job done." Bullet responded and smiled knowing that he just helped him to escape.

"I am surprised that you kept this of all things. If memory serves this is the very first weapon I gave to you. Kind of touching, the life I led you on, the one you hate so much, all started with this blade and you kept it to remind yourself of me. I knew you always saw me as a father figure but I had no idea I meant that much to you." He said brandishing a combat knife he pulled from bullet's bag.

"Your right, I tried many times but just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Not yet anyway." Bullet said and grinned evilly at the man.

"I am a bit disappointed that you lost a step along the way however." Stryker said as he sat the blade back down on the table.

"Ive lost nothing." Bullet replied as he was almost out of the rope binding his wrists behind his back. "Do you honestly believe I had no idea you would come for me. You know me better than that, I had every little detail planned since the Area 51 invasion this has been a decade in the making. You must be stupider than you look if you think I didn't anticipate every last detail you miserable sack of shit. You see I knew I would never be able to draw you out in the open you are too much of a coward for that. I needed to make you think you had the upper hand. I am 5 steps ahead of you on this one. Any minute now my mutants pals as you called them-" I began before another guard came to the cell door.

"Mr. President we need to get you out of here. Marine one is prepped and ready to go as we speak." The guard said and bullet smirked. "Right on schedule."

"I am going nowhere, let them come." Stryker growled angrily.

"But Mr. President, protocol states-" The guard began.

"I am the President damn the protocol. Keep an eye on weapon 19 here. I have a few preparations I need to make." Stryker said to the man before exiting the cell.

"I have heard all about you, if you make one wrong move I wont hesitate to kill you." The guard said to bullet with a hitch in his voice.

"You drew the short stick you know that right?" Bullet asked the young recruit noticing he is a stickler for the rules which shows bullet just how green he is when it comes to dealing with Stryker.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with his hand next to his holstered sidearm.

"You are going to be the first to die." Bullet said and lifted his head to look the man in the eye.

"I'm serious if you try anything I will put a bullet in you." He said shakily, Bullet could practically hear the fear in his voice. The man wasn't lying he had heard of bullet and that name carries fear with it.

"I will make you a deal, cut my restraints and turn your head and I will let you live." Bullet said and the young recruit readied to draw his weapon.

"I cant do that." He responded and Bullet shook his head.

"Well then I'm sorry." Bullet told him as he swung his right arm out catching the recruits before he could even unsnap his holster. In one swift move Bullet snapped his wrist and jumped to his feet putting his other hand over the man's mouth muffling his scream of pain. "Ill make this quick." Bullet said before turning the man's body around so his back was to him. Bullet grabbed both sides of his head and quickly snapped his neck. He lowered him the ground to avoid the loud thud that would follow a body dropping. He walked to the table and quickly strapped on his pistol holsters. He strapped the sheathe to the combat knife Stryker held moments ago to his right thigh and sheathed the blade. He grabbed his MP5 and slid a magazine in and grabbed the keys to the cell from the fallen guard. He unlocked the cell and made his exit.

Bullet rounded a corner and saw two men at the end of the hall facing away from him prepared for any threat to come their way. He whistled loudly and as they turned around he fired two quick bursts dropping both guards. It has been quite a while since he has ended a life. Hell he hadn't done it since Robby was learning to crawl and then it was only by absolute necessity. His aim is a little off due to his weakened physical and mental state but not enough to severely alter his chances. He is too far off to be making any thousand yard precision shots with a scoped weapon but he is not in that situation at the moment. He made his way past the cellar taking out four more secret service agents on his way. He came to an elevator and He knew it was a bad idea but also the only way to get to the next floor. He boarded the elevator and it begans to ascend to the ground floor.

The door began to open and Bullet quickly tossed out a flashbang before hitting the door close button. He gave it a second and opened the door once again. He fired the remaining three bullets in his MP5 before tossing it aside and pulling out his pistols. He walked past the stunned agents calmly ending one life after another. As he was preparing to fight his way past the lobby a red flash blew the door open sending agents flying and wooden shrapnel all over the place. Logan and Sabretooth rushed in the front doors quickly incapacitating guard after guard. More and more agents began flooding in and Bullet could hear the sound of military helicopters outside of the building. He used Wolverine and Sabretooth as a distraction and ran across the lobby to the hallway leading to the oval office. It is the most fortified room outside of the bunker in the basement itself. Six guards rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and Bullet emptied the last of his ammunition taking them out. He ripped off his blood stained shirt as the dried blood made it stiff and uncomfortable to move in.

"End of the road Stryker." Bullet said as he kicked open the door to see Stryker leaning against his desk. "You know not only was this the first weapon you gave me but also the first weapon I ever took a life with. It is kind of ironic." Bullet said as he pulled the blade from the sheathe on his thigh.

"How so?" Stryker asked calm in the face of certain death.

"The first blade you ever gave me is also the one that is going to end your life and this sick reign of yours, its almost poetic really." Bullet smirked as Stryker stood to his feet and we began circling each other. Bullet tossed the knife and the blade dug into the wood floor in the middle of them. "It is your only chance, pick it up."

"Bad move." Stryker said and Bullet began kicking chairs out of the way creating a makeshift arena for them to meet in a final conflict.

Bullet took a fighting stance nearly two feet from him and Stryker swung the blade at bullet with a slashing motion which he dodged. Stryker quickly twisted his wrist and swung back hand which Bullet also avoided. "Your getting slow old man." Bullet said and Stryker swung the blade again. Bullet kicked the hilt of the knife knocking it from Stryker's hands. He shook the pain of Bullet's kick off and began circling him again. Stryker took a muy thai stance and launched a front kick at Bullet. He caught his foot and lifted it knocking Stryker to his back.

"Get up." Bullet yelled and he began scrambling for the knife. Bullet walked over and kicked the older man in his stomach expelling the air from his lungs. He coughed up blood and still tried reaching for the knife. Bullet walked walked towards it and kicked it closer to Stryker. He struggled but after a few seconds got to his feet. "Do us both a favor and end it. Cut your own throat, you cant beat me." Bullet said and Stryker lunged like an amateur in an attempting to stab him. Bullet sidestepped and grabbed his arm. He held it outstretched and kicked in his elbow breaking his arm outward. The knife fell to the ground and Bullet smirked as he picked it up. He walked behind Stryker and wrapped one arm around his throat and placed the tip of the blade in his back just behind his left rib.

"I have been waiting for this moment a long time. See you in hell Stryker." Bullet said and began slowly pushing the blade in.

"Go ahead make me a martyr. Prove that mutants are as bad as I have been telling everyone." Stryker ground out through the pain of the knife tip digging into his flesh.

Stryker is right and as much as bullet doesn't want to admit it he knows he is right. He cant kill him not now. If it was just him Bullet would cut his heart out and walk outside with it in hand allowing the soldiers outside to take him down but what kind of future would that create for Marie, for Robby? He pulled Stryker to him and walked him to the entrance of the building.

Bullet walked out onto the white house lawn using the president as a human shield. Speaking of shield, Fury's helicopter landed and bullet has never been more excited to see him.

"Everybody stand down. This man is wanted on nearly every continent on the planet that makes him my property. Bullet release the president and put your hands above your head." Fury yelled into a megaphone before giving bullet a wink with his good eye.

Bullet did as he was told. He released stryker and placed his hands above his head. Hawkeye placed his bow away and approached bullet with handcuffs he moved bullet's hands behind his back and allowed hawkeye to cuff him. "You think you won weapon 19, you already lost you just don't know it yet." Stryker smirked as More shield agents took him onto a separate chopper. Bullet smiled as he knew what Stryker was referring to and that he had a contingency plan set into motion.

"What is the plan here Fury?" Bullet asked as they were off back toward Mutantville. Just as Fury was about to answer a loud explosion could be heard coming from the direction of mutantville.

"Director fury there was an explosion at your current destination." A voice came over the chopper radio.

"It was expected and is taken care of." Fury responded.

"No you don't understand, bodies are dropping like flies, the explosion wasn't nuclear. Chemical readings we are getting seem like it is some type of airborne pathogen. It is dissipating as quickly as it is spreading.

Bullet sat forward in his seat scared for the first time in his life and he wasn't alone. Scott, Logan, Sabretooth, Laura, Colossus, and Storm all sat stunned at what they were hearing.

"Speed it up Fury." Bullet yelled fearfully knowing that his contingency plan failed.

"It may be Dangerous Bullet we cant risk it." Fury replied.

Bullet grabbed the gun from the holster of the shield agent next to him and put the barrel against Fury's good eye.

"Step on it or director fury dies." Bullet yelled to the pilot as Hawkeye pulled his bow in tight quartes and it was cut in half by a set of adamantium claws.

"Who's next?" Wolverine asked menacingly. "You heard him go." He then said to the pilot.

The helicopter picked up the pace and soon began to descend in what was left of mutantville. Bullet jumped from the helicopter before it landed completely. He ran home kicked his door in and ran from room to room looking for some glimmer of hope. After a search turned up no results he ran back outside to hear his name being called from a distance. He took off at a breakneck pace jumping over lifeless bodies that lay in the street until he saw Logan on one knee on the sidewalk outside of the school. Bullet noticed the body of a small child and a woman with two white streaks in her hair. If at all possible he picked up the pace until he reached Logan's side and he dropped to his knees. He scooped Robby into one arm and propped Rogues head up on his leg. He couldn't protect them, he couldn't save them, after everything he put himself through after all of his careful planning he got too full of himself and thought he couldn't be beaten and it cost him his family. He laid Rogues head back down and stood up with his lifeless son in his arms. He turned in a circle looking at all of the limp dead bodies scattered all over the school's front lawn and the surrounding sidewalk's and streets.

"Stryker! You will burn for this do you hear me!" Bullet yelled to the sky in a tone that would have scared the angels from the clouds they perched upon.

"We need to start clearing these mutants out." Fury said to one of the shield agents.

"Clearing them out these are people Fury." Bullet said angrily.

"There is no one to claim the majority of them." Fury said. "Not to sound like a complete ass but America could use the space."

"The space?" Bullet questioned getting angrier by the second. "They will not get this space. The space will become a cemetery, a monument for all of the lives lost here do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah actually-" He began before hawkeye cut him off.

"No we have no problem with that." Hawkeye said before pulling Fury aside to talk to him out of earshot.

Bullet walked back and sat on the ground by Rogues side holding his son. Tears streamed down his face and Logan and the others left him to grieve in piece looking for other friendly faces. Bullet laid his son down next to Rogue and walked back to their house solemnly. He opened the garage and walked in where he grabbed a shovel. He walked back solemnly and broke ground on the School's lawn.

"Bullet we can get crews in here to do this." Logan said placing his hand on Bullet's shoulder.

"Ill take care of it." Bullet said coldly.

"You have been through a lot, let me-" Logan began.

"I said ill take care of it." Bullet remarked getting angry with his friend.

Graves were dug and soon more bodies joined and more holes began being dug. Holes dug by Scott, Logan, Colossus, Laura, and Storm. Holes for Charles Xavier, Jean grey, Hank McCoy and countless other X-men. Once the holes were dug Bullet Lowered Rogue and Robby into their graves and climbed back out. He tearfully threw shovel after shovel of dirt into the graves and once they were filled back in before anyone could say anything or give any type of service bullet turned and walked away. Anyone who knew him knew in that moment not to say a word. Just let him grieve in his own way. The only problem now is they have no way of contacting him. What they don't know is that this is the last time they will see him for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xavier's Institute for higher learning**  
**Salem New York**

"Never thought I would see you here." Logan said as he entered the X-jet hangar. "You have been M.I.A. for a while."

"I didn't see much of a point in sticking around." Bullet said as he climbed out of the jet grabbed the wrench he needed and headed back into the cockpit. "How did you find me?" He then asked.

"Smelled you while heading north. Followed you here." He grunted. "So is that why you are fixing the Jet, because you don't see a point in it?"

"Not that its any of your business but I am going after Stryker, in case you forget I don't fly and Stryker destroyed the whole mansion, jet included." Bullet remarked.

"You know you will never get to him right?" Logan asked not necessarily shocked.

"I'll get to him." Bullet stated coldly.

"The helicarrier would be stupid to attempt. Fury is no push over apart from that you have the other clowns to deal with." Logan said leaning against the wall.

"I don't care about Fury, I have been wanting to put a bullet in him for a long time as it is. As far as the others anyone who gets in my way will die slow." Bullet said hoarsely.

"That definitely wont help your wanted status." Logan said as he lit a cigar.

"I don't care. Hand me the 9/16." Bullet said and Logan grabbed the wrench and handed it to him.

"I knew you were taking it rough but I never pegged you to be suicidal." Logan said climbing into the jet.

"Im not suicidal Logan but I need to avenge them." Bullet remarked not being able to bring himself to even say their names.

"You look like shit bullet, you need some sleep." Logan said seeing the cold tired look in Bullet's eyes.

"I cant, every time I close my eyes I see them lying there on the sidewalk. You should go Logan." Bullet said as he could feel the pain and loss building within him.

"Sure, just take care of yourself bub." Logan said as he climbed out of the cockpit and walked back out of the hangar. He began making his way back out of the mansion when his hearing picked up on the sound of a full clip of pistol ammunition unloading into the steel wall of the hangar. "Still in the anger phase, it hasn't fully hit him yet."

* * *

**Shield Helicarrier base**  
**30'000 feet above New York**

"Director Fury we have an incoming aircraft approaching fast. Our hangar bay is opening and we are locked out. The pilot has been warned that he will be shot down but our weapon systems are offline." Maria Hill radioed Fury.

"Then we take them down manually. Grab the stinger missiles and blow him out of the sky." Fury replied.

Shield agents readied in the hangar and began locking on as soon as the jet came into view, 30mm rounds began firing from the jet causing the agents to scatter and the jet flew into the Hanger.

"Deboard the Jet and place your hands behind your head." Fury yelled as the steps to the Jet lowered.

"I hope you don't honestly believe that will work. Shoot if you want but then we are all in trouble." Bullet said as he stepped into view with a grenade held in one hand and a pistol in his other. "The pin has been pulled so go ahead and shoot."

"Bullet, what the hell do you think your doing?" Fury asked with his pistol trained on Bullet.

"I came to have a chat with prisoner 51848." Bullet stated with a chilling dangerous tone of voice that made several highly trained shield agents flinch, especially those who knew what happened and the man he was there for.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. He is being held until his trial. He will face justice." Fury said refusing to lower his pistol. "Steve, Clint I need you in the detention wing now."

"It wont do any good." Bullet said determined to get what he came for.

Bullet continued walking and shield agents cleared a path for fear that he may drop the grenade. One agent stepped in front of the door to the helicarrier interior.

"I cant let you go any further." The agent said and placed his hand on Bullet's chest.

"Going for a promotion are you? Now is not the time to be brave. Fury." Bullet said getting agitated.

"Let him go. Let the ones who can safely handle him do so." Fury said and the agent stepped aside.

Bullet walked in with a dozen shield agents following him and a few dozen more in the control room looking at him shocked. He walked down a set of stairs to the crew quarters he passed them and agents shut their door as he passed through the hall he passed the med bay and came to the final door in his path. The door opened and once he passed through it shut behind him. Bullet smiled as he looked down the row of cells to see captain America and Hawkeye in full gear waiting for him.

"Stand down soldier, replace the pin in the grenade and lets talk about this." Captain said and bullet just smiled.

"This isn't the way Bullet." Hawkeye said aiming an arrow directly at Bullet.

"I don't want to hurt you Captain but I cant stand down." Bullet said as he dropped the grenade by his feet.

Captain America pulled hakeye behind him and ducked covering them with his shield for the explosion but it never came.

"The grenade is a fake, it was just to get me in. Give up hawk, captain, I am not asking again." Bullet said as he holstered his pistol.

"Bad move bullet." Hawkeye said as he fired an arrow that caught bullets holster and tore it from his waist.

Bullet took off running at the duo and Captain threw his shield at chest height. Bullet dropped to his knees and slid under the shield he jumped back up and drove his forearm into hawkeyes bow making it hit him the face. He juped over a sweep from captain and grabbed hawkeye. Bullet threw him into the direct path of the returning shield and it the force of it knocked him unconscious. Bullet ducked under a punch from Captain and brought a knee up to hit him in the gut. Captain stopped his knee with his forearms and head butted bullet sending him reeling. Bullet hit a cell door and bounced back with a roundhouse which captain dodged he then back kicked with the same foot and hit captain in the jaw. Bullet rushed in grabbed captains legs picking him up off the ground. He rushed him into a wall and then slammed him onto the ground. He grabbed his shield and placed it on Captain America's throat. He removed the shield and tossed it aside, he stood up and walked to the cell he had come for in the first place. He punched in an authorization code and the door slid open.

"Weapon 19 cant say I didn't expect to see you. Did I hear everything right, you just beat Captain America and birdboy, nice work." Stryker said as he got up from the cot he had been sleeping in.

"Do you have any idea what you have done Stryker?" Bullet asked as he pulled up his pant leg and pulled out a knife they were both all to familiar with. "I told you that you would die by this blade, it will happen but I have a few questions, your answers determine how much pain is inflicted upon you before I end it."

The sound of pained screams soon filled the whole detention area and Captain tried and tried but was unable to get into the cell. Bullet tortured Stryker slowly cutting in places that cause the most pain and bleed the least. He couldn't help but think that he should not be enjoying this as much as he is.

Twenty painstakingly long minutes of horrible screams later and the cell opened. Bullet walked out wiping blood from his hands onto his pants. Captain America glanced in the room noticing the countless wounds and the blade sticking completely through Strykers neck and grabbed Bullets shoulders.

"I cant let you just walk out of here." Captain said and was shocked that bullet put up no fight this time.

"He was always a fan of yours. I didn't want to hurt you Cap." Bullet said and dropped to a sitting position on the floor.

"Who is he?" Captain asked.

"My son." Bullet replied. He should be feeling better after ending stryker but after everything Stryker told him before his end, he couldn't feel any relief.

"One of the victims?" Captain asked taking a sitting position next to Bullet.

"Yeah one of the hundreds of thousands if not millions." Bullet replied.

"I was a soldier. I have seen genocide at work, this wasn't the way to go." Captain said.

"You have your way, I have mine." Bullet said as he got back to his feet and walked back out of the detention holding bay only to run into Nick Fury.

"Judging by the blood I can only hope you killed the prisoner and not hawkeye." Fury said refusing to move from the door.

"He's just unconscious." Bullet said.

"Good, you are under arrest." Fury said and Tony Stark stepped up behind him in the Iron man mark VII suit, the version he settled on after his last encounter with Bullet he knew he needed to upgrade.

"There are much bigger problems than me Fury. Unless you want to see what happened in mutantville happen worldwide then I suggest you get out of my way. Things are going to get messy unless you want it to start here then fuck off." Bullet said and Fury stepped aside but Tony didn't.

"I am not in the mood now Stark so unless you want to upgrade your suit again get out of my way." Bullet said angrily staring into the face of the metal hero.

"Let him go." Fury said.

"Nick?" Tony questioned stepping aside and Bullet walked out casually back toward the hangar.

"If he is right about what he said then lets let him clean up the shit storm that's coming."

* * *

**Two months later**

Logan walked into the base he had been sent to scout after he smelled death surrounding the place upon arrival. He walked in cautiously and one look around told him exactly what happened and who did it. Perfect headshots and bodies dropped with extreme precision the ones that weren't shot had slash marks along arteries and veins causing massive blood loss these men didn't stand a chance. They never could have prepared for what greeted them, Whatever happened, happened yesterday if the smell has anything to say about it.

Logan tried tracking the scent but the smell of blood, gunpowder and decaying bodies was too overwhelming to pick up anything else. He left the building and walked back to his bike to head back to his motel room.

Logan arrived back at the motel and put the key into the lock. He turned the key and walked in picking up a familiar scent.

"Been a while." Logan said as he saw Bullet sitting in a chair cleaning his pistol.

"I've been busy." Bullet replied without even looking up from his work.

"I saw that. Seems we are working toward the same goal." Logan said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"You don't know what you are working toward." Bullet said beginning to put his pistol back together.

"How did you find me?" Logan asked.

"Never lost you. This is more than just purifiers Logan." Bullet replied and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Figured that much, how deep does this go?" Logan asked.

"Miles, the organization is spread country wide, its well funded, they are organized, and dangerous, does the name Selene Gallio ring a bell?" Bullet inquired.

"It does, if she's involved your right this goes deep. That's not all I just killed a man named Graydon Creed." And there are plenty of other heavy hitters involved. I am going to kill each and every last one of them, I could use your help." Bullet said placing his pistol in his holster.

"Its not like you to ask for help this is bad." Logan stated.

"I'm not asking, I just thought it would be better to have you with me rather than getting in my way." Bullet remarked as he prepared to leave.

"Colorado we have a base there." Logan said.

"I know, Archangels place. Two days." Bullet said before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Angel's Aerie**  
**Colorado  
**  
"Where is he Logan?" Scott asked with his arms crossed leaning against the balcony.

"He said he will be here that means he will be here." Logan shrugged.

"You are terrible at this cyclops, If I was the enemy you would be dead already. What happened to your instincts?" Bullet asked after leaping onto the balcony catching Scott off guard and causing Logan to smirk.

"I'm done with the X-men so if that's what you are here for your wasting your time. Your lack of commitment, your conscience makes you too weak and cost the lives of millions of us. You lack the ability to do what's necessary, especially with what we are facing now, I am assuming Logan filled you in." Bullet stated as he stood there motionless a blank look upon his face.

"Your right, that is why I called you here. We need a team of mutants who are willing to do what is necessary. In fact some are on the way as we speak." Scott replied.

"Logan and I choose the team. No offense Scott but I need a team I will be able to rely on. Ones I know that will be able to handle the tasks that may be asked of them both physically and mentally. Apart from that we will not be taking orders from you. If you have any outside input it will be taken into perspective but ultimately the decisions, where we go, what we do will be up to me and Logan. Is that ok with you?" Bullet asked as he walked up to Scott to look him in the eye for any sign of uncomfortability or waiver in his face.

"Yeah that's fine by me. You are not the only one who lost someone. They took Jean from me, Charles, and countless others they must be stopped by any means necessary and I believe you have the means to do it. Your steering the ship captain." Scott said.

"I guess that makes you my first mate." Bullet said turning to Logan.

"Was that a joke?" Logan asked with no hint of amusement. "Try co-captain."

"Got it." Bullet said before turning his head when he heard an S.U.V. pull up to the new base of operations.

He looked upon as the occupants began getting out of the vehicle. He nodded his head as Colossus climbed out of the driver passenger seat, then Laura climbed out of the back seat followed by three other mutants that Bullet didn't recognize. They made their way inside and Bullet, Logan, and Cyclops walked inside.

"I believe you already know Laura and Piotr." Scott said as they walked up the stairs.

"Jason, oh my god where have you been?" Laura yelled as she ran up to bullet and threw her arms around his neck.

"Jason, died along with Rogue and Robby." Bullet said without returning the hug.

"Bullet, you look terrible, when is the last time you shaved comrade?" Piotr asked.

"Pete good to see you." Was all Bullet responded.

"This is Rahne Sinclair." Scott said as a petite woman with short red hair walked up the stairs.

"I have heard a lot about you." She said as she approached and extended her hand to Bullet.

"Take a seat." Bullet responded earning a glare from the girl.

"Ok that's rude all I was trying to do-" She began.

"We will have time to get to know each other later. Take a seat." Bullet cut her off.

"This is James Proudstar." Cyclops said as an extremely tall dark skinned man with long hair approached next. He got the hint and didn't even bother introducing himself.

"And last but not least is Domino." Cyclops said and this one peaked Bullets interest. The holsters and matching 9mm pistols on her waist and the all black tactical gear seems like she has some sort of experience, if not with murder at least she may be proficient with her weapons.

"Stand and form a line. You all know why you are here I am here to test your worth. Your first challenge will be answering a series of questions." Bullet addressed the group.

"That's it questions?" Rahne asked.

"I didn't ask you a question yet you may speak when I tell you to do you understand that?" Bullet asked annoyed.

"Yes boss." Rahne said sarcastically.

"My first question doesn't pertain to Laura or Piotr as I already know the answer. James, where were you during the attack on Mutantville?" Bullet asked the giant Native American man.

"On the reservation with my tribe." He answered.

"You were hiding behind Americas refusal to take you from the reservation?" Bullet asked.

"My tribe and my family needed me after my brother's death." He answered and that struck a nerve that Bullet couldn't ignore.

"Rhane, same question." Bullet said.

"I was with a group of mutants in Maine until we were discovered and attacked." Rahne answered.

"And instead of fighting you cut tail and ran." Bullet responded.

"Its not like-" She began before bullet put his hand up to stop her.

"Domino same question." Bullet said and Logan sat there with an amused look on his face.

"I was taking part in a raid on a hydra base." She answered quickly and confidently.

"Same order, What is your mutation?" Bullet asked.

"Enhanced strength, speed and senses." James answered.

"I transform into a wolf like creature. When I do my senses and strength increase. Sometimes my animal's instincts take over." Rahne explained.

"My mutations increases luck and probability in my favor." Domino answered.

"What are your qualifications to be part of this team." Bullet asked.

"I was cloned and raised to be the perfect weapon. I am an expert martial artist and a trained killer." Laura answered.

"Piotr?" Bullet asked.

"I am bulletproof and was tactically trained as a member of the X-men until that day." Piotr replied.

"I am a trained fighter and have defended my tribe for years." James answered.

"When I transform the wolf is ferocious and unafraid of anything." Rahne said.

"I am highly trained and an expert marksman with luck on my side need I say more." Domino said.

After a few more questions bullet felt he had an accurate measurement of their willingness to do what may be asked and their emotional ability to handle the situation.

"Alright next challenge everyone follow me to the basement." Bullet said and began walking toward the steps that everyone had come up not long before. They reached the bare empty basement and Bullet directed them to form their line again.

"Piotr step forward." Bullet said as he stepped into the middle of the room. Piotr stepped forward and stood in front of him. "Hit me." Bullet said. And Piotr stood there for a second before backing up.

"What are you doing Piotr, I said hit me." Bullet demanded.

"I was too close, with your skill my reach puts me at a disadvantage." He said and bullet smirked but otherwise stood there emotionless.

"Piotr swung a long right hand which bullet easily dodged he grabbed piotrs wrist and pivoted his feet hip tossing the much larger mutant causing everyone to gasp at the ease at which he did it. He dropped his knee on piotrs chest and piotr grabbed his knee and easily tossed bullet across the room. Bullet jumped to his feet with a speed most would think impossible after a throw like that. Piotr charged the smaller faster mutant hoping to use his size to his advantage. He reached to grab bullet and grabbed him in a bare hug. He began squeezing and bullet merely smirked before digging his chin into piotrs chest just above his left pec causing Piotr to drop him and clench his chest. Bullet kneed piotr in his left outer thigh six inches above the knee and piotr dropped to his knees. Bullet then pressed in on the inside of his elbow and piotrs legs went out completely he fell to his chest unable to move. He changed into his metal form and Bullet's pressure points no longer had any effect. Piotr got to his knees and then stood upright with Bullet on his back. He reached behind him and grabbed bullet before tossing him over the other mutants in the room. Bullet twisted his body midflight and landed behind Cyclops. Bullet pulled his pistol and put it to Cyclops' head.

"Drop your guard Pete." Bullet said and Piotr reverted to his human form.

"Didn't know they were a part of this comrade." Piotr said.

"When you are dealing with dangerous humans who wouldn't hesitate to take any advantage they can get no matter what it may be civilians are always a part of it. Not only did you toss me right to them but you let me get that close in the first place. Other than that not bad." Bullet stated and gestured for James to step up next.

After sparring with each one of them bullet felt he was ready to make the selections for his team. He got a good feel for each one of them and he was confident with a little training they would make an excellent black ops team.

"Laura, your senses, your mental state your skills and healing factor would make you a valuable asset to the team." Bullet said and Laura stepped forward and just nodded. "Piotr, your strength, invulnerability and tactical thinking would make you a great addition to the team." Bullet said.

"Thank you comrade." Piotr said.

"Domino, I like your attitude towards this but if you think you can dial back the sarcasm you would make an excellent addition to the team. We could always use luck on our side." Bullet said.

"What am I the nerd getting picked last in dodgeball?" Warpath asked.

"I am still on the fence about you James. You don't seem ok with taking a life and your hand to hand skills are sub par. We already have strength and heightened senses. How do you feel about it Logan?" Bullet asked.

"The intimidation factor alone would give us an advantage. Him an tinman leading a charge would be frightening to many. tactically it would give us an edge. He has the raw skill, with a little training we could use him." Logan answered.

"You have a point James you are in." Bullet said and Warpath nodded.

"Rahne, you resist becoming a wolf because the instincts taking over scare you, that fear will get you killed, I have enough blood on my hands, I don't need anymore. Apart from that you don't take orders very well, I don't think you can handle this." Bullet said and an angry expression appeared on Rahne's face.

"Well I think you are wrong, I can-" Rahne began before bullet cut her off.

"Let me finish, you are the only one of you to question me and I don't want a bunch of robots following me blindly. You are in as well on a trial basis, but you need to push your fear aside. I was not planning on taking on a team this large so if you do not perform to my standards you will be removed that goes for all of you do I make myself clear?" Bullet asked the group.

"James' and rahne get some rest, we begin training tomorrow. Our first mission will be in three days and we need to get you prepared. Everyone else go on about your day." Bullet said and everyone began going their separate ways.

Bullet wen out to his truck and grabbed his bags before walking back to the house. He found the master bedroom and began unloading his things. He unloaded his guns and began putting most of his clothes away.

"You know this is Warren's bedroom right?" Scott asked from the doorway.

"He's never here, he doesn't need it." Bullet responded as he continued to unpack.

"Not sure he will feel the same." Scott said.

"I don't care." Bullet remarked.

"Right, so was it necessary to use me to prove a point? I am not particularly fond of guns pressed to my temple." Scott asked and Bullet shrugged.

"I just happened to land next to you. It would have been the same with anyone." Bullet responded.

"Ok, well I forgive you." Scott said.

"I am not sorry." Bullet said coldly.

"Are you ok Jason?" Scott asked.

"Lets get one thing straight right now. I appreciate your concern but if you ever call me that again I will kill you." Bullet responded angrily.

"Ok I understand, but you still didn't answer my question." Scott said.

"No I am not ok. Is that what you want to hear? You want to hear that I don't get a full eight hours of sleep a night? Hell I barely get eight full hours a week. Do you want to hear that when driving anywhere I take longer routes to avoid schools with young children and parks because they remind me of Robby? You want to hear that the only things I took from mutantville when I left was Rogue's pillow and I lay next to it awake every night because it smells like her, and a stuffed dinosaur that I stole one night when I was out on a supply run. He slept with it every night and I keep it on the nightstand of wherever I stay. No I am not ok Scott, but I have no choice but to go on every day living with this and I get by and I will continue to get by. You should go now Scott." Bullet said as he grabbed some clothes and was preparing to get a shower.

"If and when you want to talk, I will-" Scott began.

"You don't know when to quit do ya goggles." Logan interrupted him. "Give the man some space."

"Yea I should get back to Emma anyway, I will dig into the purifiers and let you know what I come up with." Scott said before walking out of the room.

"Thanks Logan." Bullet said to the man who may have just saved Scott's life.

"No problem bub." Logan said as he left as well.

Bullet headed into the bathroom and took the hottest shower possible without burning his skin. He shaved and exited the shower before laying down next to Rogues pillow. He looked to the nightstand at the stuffed dinosaur and fought back tears as memories of his family flooded his head. Memories that he will never forget as long as he lives. When he reached the breaking point and couldn't take it anymore he got out of bed and made his way downstairs to Warren's fully stocked bar to find Logan and Domino with an open bottle of whiskey.

"Well don't you clean up nice. The beard made you look homeless." Domino said after seeing Bullet out of the corner of her eye.

"Help yourself." Logan said sliding the bottle and a shot glass to Bullet after he sat down on the other side of Domino.

"If you don't mind me asking-" Domino began to say.

"I don't mean to be a prick but I actually do mind." Bullet replied and domino grabbed the bottle and poured him a shot.

"Here is to the ones lost and to one day finding them again." Domino said and bullet thought for a second before smiling the first smile he had smiled in months. He raised his glass and threw back the shot allowing the warm liquid to slide down his throat.

"So those are some rather expensive toys at your waist, and I have seen the others you carry, pretty extensive arsenal. A hundred g's easy and that's just the firearms. What did you do before the past decade to afford all of that?" Domino asked after a few more shots and she noticed Bullet begin to relax. The tenseness in his shoulders eased and he slouched forward slightly.

"Assassin." Bullet answered.

"I knew it. The way you operate, its surgical, you are a tactician and you react as if you do so because your life depends on it. Wait bullet? You mean like the Bullet?" She asked.

"I'll leave you kids to it." Logan said as he got up from his barstool with the whiskey.

Domino walked around the bar and ducked behind the bar. Bullet could hear the sound of a lockpick pushing the necessary pins to unlock before Domino popped back up with another much more expensive bottle.

"Rich bastard keeps the good stuff locked up." She said and Bullet smirked as he took the bottle and opened it.

"So to answer your question yes I am the Bullet." Bullet said as he poured her a drink.

"I knew it, I don't know why it took me so long to put the pieces together, I cant believe I am drinking with the legend himself." Domino said as he lifted her glass and bullet lifted his before they threw their drinks back. "She must have been one hell of a woman, you were on top of the world and then just vanished into thin air. No more contracts, no more new stories of the man who once killed an African prince, or a powerful shiek. We loved hearing of your exploits, don't get me wrong we loved the money of the contracts that you were no longer taking but it was just spooky, You should hear some of the rumors that went around about what happened to you." Domino said going on and on as Bullet sat there surprised as he hadn't heard her say this much all day.

"She was an incredible woman." Bullet said and looked into his empty glass which domino took and filled once again.

"Our lifestyle usually causes us to live a much shorter lifespan. You will see her again soon enough." Domino said and they raised their glasses one last time.

"I hope so." Bullet responded as he took his final shot and Domino headed off to go to sleep. Bullet felt more at ease in that moment as he had since mutantville. Finally someone he could talk to that he didn't want to kill every time they opened their mouth. But as much as he was feeling better he was now alone again with his drunk thoughts and that is never good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's Aeire**  
**Colorado**

"Get up James." Bullet yelled to the much larger mutant on the ground.

"You are too strong." James said as he got to his feet once again.

"You have superhuman strength, there is no reason I should be able to over power you." Bullet replied angrily.

"I don't understand it, maybe my powers are acting up." James said panting, his hands on his side as he was becoming exhausted after being thrown around for the past hour.

"Your powers are fine, stop making excuses. Your problem is control." Bullet informed Warpath.

"You just said my powers are fine, what do you mean my problem is control?" James asked.

"You have to train your body. The leverage your height offers, you need to learn to use your equilibrium. Your lack of control allows me to use it against you, that's what allows me to overpower you. With as bad as you are Domino could overpower you, its pathetic." Bullet said frustrated that James had learned practically nothing.

"I think you are pushing it a little." James said and Bullet smirked.

"I don't. Now plant your feet, bend your knees and find a new fighting stance in that form that makes you feel comfortable." Bullet said and watched amused as James took a new stance. "Good, now stay like that until your legs give out."

"Wait, are you serious?" Warpath asked confused.

"Do I seem like I am joking to you? Seeing as how you cant take direction we need to burn this into your muscle memory." Bullet said as he walked off.

"Rahne, your turn." Bullet yelled and a few seconds later the red head walked down the stairs seemingly very sore.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How was your training with Logan?" Bullet inquired.

"Horrible, I am sore in places I didn't know I had." She answered with a sigh.

"Good take the stage." Bullet said gesturing to the center of the room.

"Your kidding right?" She asked hopeful that he was.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Bullet asked in return.

"I can barely stand and you want me to fight you? That's insane, Logan just kicked my ass all over the woods outside and I didn't hit him once, now you want me to take on you who is a black belt in basically everything." She said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Bullet asked and Rahne sighed before taking a fighting stance.

"Begin." Bullet said as he stood there unmoving without even taking a stance of his own. "No, wait a second." Bullet said and removed his shirt, he folded it multiple times and tied it around his head blocking his eyesight. "If I sense for a second you are holding back you will wish you were back out there with Logan. Now begin."

Rahne hesitated for a second before shrugging her shoulder and throwing a left jab. Bullet cocked his head to the left easily avoiding her punch. She stopped for a second and then threw a right hook which bullet easily ducked under. Rahne began unloading a flurry of punches one after another and bullet dodged ducked and sidestepped easily. Rahne's punches began slowing and her breathing became heavy she threw one last right when bullet caught her fist she stopped.

"How can you do that?" Rahne asked amazed.

"I watched the beginning of your sparring match with Logan and learned your fighting style. Apart from that you grunt before each throw, By the sound of your foot placement its not hard to tell what you are planning to throw, you are predictable." Bullet answered after taking off the shirt. "Show me the wolf, maybe it can challenge me."

"No, no, no I cant do that. It could really hurt you." She said and bullet smirked.

"We will see about that." Bullet said.

"No we wont, I have trouble controlling it. When the wolf takes over it is dangerous." Rahne responded.

"You could use a little dangerous, you need the wolf's unpredictability, you need to be able to fuse your thoughts with the wolfs actions and you will never learn that without letting the wolf out of its cage." Bullet said.

"You don't know what has happened to me and what the wolf has done because of it. It is not something I want to relive." Rahne replied.

"Rhane Sinclaire born in scottland, child of a prostitute and a man named reverend Craig who raised you for years before you found out he was actually your father." Bullet began.

"Stop, now." Rahne demanded.

"He beat you, tortured you for what you are. What was the word he used for you, demon, was that it?" Bullet asked.

"Bullet stop please." Rahne said.

"All of that was before he formed a mob with intent to kill you. Tell me was it Frankenstein style with torches and pitchforks?" Bullet asked.

"God damn it that is enough!" Rahne growled.

"Is that what made you come to America, the fact that your father was a sick religious nutjob? That he tried to take the life of his own daughter, the one person in your life that biologically is supposed to love you and he wants you dead." Bullet said and Rahne dropped to her knees clutching her head as she lost control from the anger that coursed through her.

Bullet stood there looking on impressed at his work as Rahne's clothes ripped as she took her wolf form. The wolf stood up and looked at bullet snarling and he took a defensive posture. Rhane began circling him slowly and bullet kept turning with her as to not show her his back. This is a first for bullet and that is something that rarely ever happens to him anymore but in all his life he has yet to square off with a wolf creature. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited.

He took in every detail, the muscles in the wolfs hind legs as it moved, the location of its fangs and the length of the claws. The wolf growled at him almost angrily, as if it knew how angry Bullet made Rahne. It lunged at his chest and bullet ducked causing the wolf to fly over his head. It landed on the other side and turned to face him again stalking him as if he was prey. The wolf lunged forward and Bullet grabbed its paws and tried to out wrestle the wolf. The strength of the wolf was very impressive and bullet found it getting the upper hand. The Wolf's instincts were impressive the way it was in complete control of its body, now he just needs to get Rahne in control of its mind. Thankfully the wolf doesn't seem to be interested in James who is still in his stance with a cautious look upon his face. Bullet tossed the wolf to the side and quickly turned to face it.

"Alright Rahne, time to take back control." Bullet said as he continued circling with the wolf as it scanned him looking for a weak point.

The wolf lowered it head and shoulders and growled before launching full force. Bullet side stepped and reached to grab the wolf. It was a little faster than he anticipated and it dug its teeth into his side. The sheer force of it knocked him over and the wolf stood over his chest growling in his face. He tried to move but the wolf had him pinned firmly. Bullet reached down calmly and pulled a knife from his ankle sheathe and he brought it up to place it at the wolf's side.

"Rahne take control, I do not want to hurt you." Bullet said and poked the knife slightly into Rhane's side.

"Calm yourself Rahne, I know you are in there listen to the sound of my voice." The wolf growled angrily and Bullet pressed a little more firmly with the blade.

"Rahne snap out of it." Bullet yelled loudly hoping the sheer volume would break through. The wolf slowly began to back off slightly. "Good Rahne, focus, think about what you are doing, think about where you are at, bring yourself back to reality. The wolf slowly began shrinking and taking back its human form.

"James go get a set of Rhanes clothes." Bullet said and Warpath breathed a sigh of relief before walking toward the stairs.

James walked off and Rhane was almost completely human again. She layed curled up in a ball as she came to her senses. She covered herself up as she looked at bullet who turned his back to giver her some dignity.

"How do you feel?" Bullet asked.

"Like I could kill you." She said angrily.

"You nearly did, good job." Bullet said. "Physically, how do you feel?"

"Better, I am not as sore." Rahne said as the door opened and James began walking back down the stairs.

"Set the clothes on the stairs and go, take the rest of the day off James." Bullet said as he realized that rahne more than likely wouldn't want everyone seeing her nude.

"You gained control of the wolf mentally Rahne, It was going to rip my throat out. Even temporarily you did it and you I think you can keep control but you need to let go of your fear. We will start off with you shifting around myself or Logan. Apart from that we also still need to work on your hand to hand and weapons training in your human form congratulations, you pulled double duty. We will work with the wolf last so his enhanced stamina and healing can ease the fatigue. Bullet said as Rahne began to get dressed.

"I hate you just to let you know." Rahne said.

"I am not here to make friends, I am here to get you into shape, you are supposed to hate me." Bullet responded.

"Is this one of those you hate me now but you will respect me for it later and come to like me down the road?" Rahne asked.

"Probably not, I am pretty sure you will always hate me. You did good Rahne but now that I have seen you take control back I expect better. Take the rest of the day off." Bullet said.

"I know our first mission is tomorrow." Rahne replied.

"No it's not. I thought I would be a better teacher. You or James will not be even remotely ready physically or emotionally for even a small mission like the one I had planned. It will be another week at least. Now we are done for today, go before I decide another training session is in order." Bullet said and Rahne nodded before running off rather quickly.

Bullet picked up his shirt he previously tied around his head and slung it over his shoulder. He made his way to the weapons stash he left in the training room and began removing all of his hidden blades and the derringer he kept strapped to his ankle leaving only the sidearm on his waist. He locked his safe and reset the combination as he does everyday.

"Your not making things easy you know." Domino said as she walked down the stairs.

"I may have been drunk but I know the only way you would have known the value of my collection is if you had been in my safe. Not like it matters, I change my combination every day but you cracked it yesterday." Bullet responded before turning to face her.

"That is a lot of battle wounds." Domino changed the subject as bullet turned to face her shirtless and she noticed the scars.

"In our line of work it tends to happen." Bullet said as he shrugged it off. He thought back on a time when all of the scars made him feel insecure so he hid them, he was ashamed of them and the stories each one held.

"It doesn't happen to someone with your kind of skill. You are an expert in not getting hurt." She responded.

"I wasn't always, apart from that a lot of them didn't come from missions. Roughly seventy percent of them came from the man who made me into what I am, he wont be hurting anyone else." Bullet responded before making his way to the wooden doll he had express delivered.

"You practice Wing Chun?" Domino asked as she leaned against the wall and watched bullet start his training.

"Its not as flashy but its fast, strong, and an incredibly agile form of martial arts." Bullet answered in between short controlled breaths. "The dummy helps to build strength, speed, and endurance. It takes some getting used to but hitting wood helps to strengthen the body, strengthening the body helps to strengthen the mind."

"I have heard you speaking Japanese German and Italian in the past twenty four hours. I have seen you seamlessly throw together 8 or more forms of martial arts into sparring, I have heard stories of you making perfect kill shots from 1,200 yards in windy conditions and that takes some serious trigonometry. I doubt your mind needs strengthening." Domino said as she took a place on the other side of the training doll.

"There is always room for improvement." Bullet said and moved out of the way so that domino could start training on the doll. Domino began hitting the doll but a little unsure of how to go about it.

"No not like that." Bullet said and Domino stopped. "Ok I am going to throw out phrases, don't think, just act. Left hook." Bullet said and Domino threw up a block with her right arm and her forearm hit the post. "Side kick left." Dominos left hand blocked downward and her forearm hit another post. "Backstep counter right hand." Domino back stepped and punched the post. "Kick left foot." Bullet said and Domino kicked the post with her left leg.

Bullet began picking up the speed and throwing out phrase after phrase and Domino followed his instruction to the letter. After nearly ten minutes of continued abuse Domino began wincing at the pain from hitting the wooden figure.

"Enough Domino." Bullet said but she refused to stop.

"There is always room for improvement." Domino Repeated bullets statement and continued hitting the post without his instruction.

"If you continue you are going to do real damage. There is no point in taking a step forward if you are going to take two steps back." Bullet said and grabbed domino's wrist.

"Hmm, Intelligent but still strong, forceful, and demanding, there is something sexy about that, the fact that your shirtless doesn't hurt either." Domino smirked and Bullet let go of her wrist.

"That's all for today." Bullet said and walked off to retire for the evening or so he thought.

Bullet made his way back to his room and private bathroom for a shower. He had been training and sweating all day. His stamina is the best it has ever been but even he can only do so much. He showered and laid in bed and that's when things tend to get darkest for him. The harder he tries not to think about Robby and Rogue the more he cant stop thinking about them. He laid awake for what seemed like hours before sleep overcame him.

Bullet jumped up in a cold sweat at a reoccurring nightmare he had been having. He wiped the sweat from his face as he sat at the edge of his bed. He stood to his feet and began removing the drenched sheets from the mattress. He tossed them to the side of the room and walked out onto the balcony for some fresh air. As he stepped out to feel the crisp air he noticed a bright orange glow lighting up the trees. He looked down over the balcony to see Piotr, Laura, Logan and Domino sitting around a fire. He jumped from the second floor balcony landing on the soft ground beneath him startling Piotr and Domino.

"Geez can you not sneak up on people like that?" Domino asked.

"If you were aware of your surroundings you would have known I was there." Bullet responded.

"Heard you almost got mauled by a wolf today." Logan said tossing bullet a beer which he accepted gratefully.

"I had it under control." Bullet said before popping the cap off with his thumb.

"Where are the other two?" Laura asked.

"Resting for tomorrow, good to see the two of have kept your endurance up." Bullet said looking to Laura and Piotr.

Bullet took a seat next to domino on a log that had been cut in half and used as a bench by the fire. The talking amongst the group lasted for a while but bullet sat there quietly staring into the flames. He tried to avoid talking to too many people from his past anymore as most of them tend to ask how he is feeling or how he is coping with everything since Mutantville and if he were to answer them honestly he would have to tell them that he is not coping at all. He would have to tell them the only reason he has yet to put a bullet in his mouth is because revenge is on the agenda first and only after vengeance has been achieved will he be able to free himself from his own head, the beautiful love filled memories that haunt his every waking and sleeping minute. He knows the only way he will be able to come by mental peace is to put a stop to it permanently.

Bullet tensed tighter and tighter until his beer bottle shattered within his hand, slicing his palm open and causing everyone to stop talking as they turned abruptly to look at him. Logan and Laura were the first to notice the blood but they both already knew why it had happened and didn't want to bring up the sore subject and they had both seen bullet go through worse so they decided to keep it to themselves.

"Is everything ok comrade." Piotr asked concerned.

"Yea im fine Piotr, just a long day im gonna head in." Bullet responded as he got to his feet.

"I think ill go with him." Domino said and began following behind bullet.

"How bad is it?" Domino asked after they were out of earshot from the group.

"Nothing a few stitches wont fix." Bullet responded as he walked in the back door.

"You have a suture kit?" She asked and Bullet shook his head no.

"Got a sewing needle and dental floss, same thing." Bullet answered.

"Then lets get you sewn up." Domino said and grabbed Bullets arm leading him toward his bedroom.

She drug him into his private bathroom and grabbed the dental floss from the counter and opened the middle drawr and grabbed the sewing kit. Bullet looked at her amused as she knew exactly where it was at.

"I'll be right back." Domino said and headed out of the bathroom leaving Bullet to wash his bloody hand in the bathroom sink. She returned a moment later with a bottle of burbon and a smile.

"You seem happy to be stitching me up." Bullet said noticing her grin.

"Na just happy that I get to cause you pain." She said wickedly as she opened the bottle of burbon.

"Do your worst." Bullet remarked as he held his hand out over the sink. Domino poured the bourbon into the open wound and her grin faded after bullet didn't so much as wince at the alcohol.

"Do you have a lack of pain receptors to go along with your mutation as well?" She asked.

"No just have trained my brain to another state of consciousness to avoid the pain. Its a form of meditation." Bullet responded.

"Your no fun." Domino responded before placing the bottle down and she began heating a sewing needle over the flame of a lighter she pulled from her pocket. Once it began to glow she bent it into a U shape for the suturing. After it cooled she thresded a length of dental floss and began sewing up bullets hand.

"Your not bad at this, you have had some practice." Bullet said continuously surprised at the things Domino was capable of.

"Basic field medicine." She shrugged and as she finished she cut the dental floss and bumped her forearm on the edge of the sink causing her to wince at the pain from her training.

"Ok, my turn to play doctor, come with me." Bullet said and walked out of the room.

Domino followed without a word wondering where they could be going. Bullet walked down and out of the front door before pulling the keys to his truck from his pocket. He climbed into the driver seat and waited as Domino climbed into the passenger side.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Domino responded sarcastically as she shut her own door.

Bullet didn't respond to the comment but instead started the truck and backed out down the long driveway. He pullet out onto the main road and headed up the mountain. The temperature began to drop and Bullet turned the heat on.

"Where are we going?" Domino asked breaking the long awkward silence.

"Not much further." Bullet responded and continued driving.

The pair headed further up the mountain until the grass turned to snow and Bullet turned off the road and into the surrounding wilderness. He stopped the truck and got out gesturing for Domino to follow him. They walked for nearly 100 yards when they came to a small clearing. He stopped and began gathering snow. He took off his shirt and began shredding it. He piled the snow into a makeshift sling and packed it in tight.

"Hold out your arm." Bullet said.

"Its just sore, you didn't need to sacrifice your shirt. Its cold out here don't you feel that?" Domino asked.

"Of course but I know how long I have before I start suffering the effects of hypothermia, I will be fine, I need my team in top physical condition." Bullet said and tied the sling around the back of Domino's neck before making a second and making her put her other arm in it. "Stay here." Bullet said before walking off. He gathered all of the dry kindling and small dry sticks he could find. He returned a cleared a spot on the ground for a small fire.

"That's not going to keep you very warm and I look like an idiot with both of my arms like this can we go back?" Domino asked.

"Not yet." Bullet responded before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her lighter. He lit a small fire and walked to a nearby tree gathering the last few things he needed. Bullet pulled a metal canteen from his side pocket and began melting snow into it over the fire. He added a special ingredient into the canteen and began heating it over the fire. Once the concoction was made he placed the canteen in the snow to let it cool off enough before handing it to Domino.

"Your arms should be rather numb by now, drink this." Bullet said handing her the canteen.

"What is it?" Domino asked.

"Pine needle tea, just be careful you definitely don't want to swallow a pine needle." Bullet answered and she took a small drink before nearly choking on it.

"Ugh that's disgusting." She said holding the canteen away from her.

"It will calm the pain, drink it all." Bullet said before kneeling down warming his hands over what was left of the fire.

"Domino drank what was left of the tea as they made their way back to Bullet's truck.

Bullet began driving back down the mountain just as quiet as the drive up the mountain. After arriving back at the base he looked to his right to see Domino fast asleep in the passenger seat. He walked around the truck and opened her door. He picked her up out of the seat and walked her inside the base. He reached her bedroom and laid her in bed before turning and walking out.

"What has got you so screwed up?" Domino asked as Bullet reached the doorway.

"Goodnight Domino." Bullet responded before shutting off the light and exiting the room leaving Domino to sleep off the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel's Aeire**  
**Colorado  
One week later**

"So what do you think?" Logan asked after waiting for bullet to finish his meditation.

"Regarding?" Bullet asked as he got to his feet.

"The recruits." Logan answered and bullet sighed deeply.

"Well as far as the obvious go, we know Piotr and Laura are ready and willing. In my opinion Domino should have no problem doing what is necessary. I don't see her being willing to sacrifice her life for the greater good she is too selfish but if we are as good as we hope then it wont come to that. As far as James and Rahne go I am still a little unsure." Bullet said and Logan nodded.

"Rahne is beginning to let go of her fear but I don't think she has the capabilities in her head to end a life. The guilt would weigh on her pretty heavily. The Indian would make peace with it and has been improving in training he is not completely terrible now." Logan said.

"So are you thinking test run?" Bullet asked.

"Gotta happen sooner or Later." Logan shrugged.

"Your right, I need to push Rahne, I have a low level mission planned, I will take her and Domino with me. You take the rest, I have a bigger mission for your team." Bullet responded.

"Where are we headed?" Logan asked glad to get out of the Aerie.

"I believe you are familiar with Japan." Bullet said with a smirk.

"It is beautiful this time of year. What about you?" Logan then asked.

"Germany." Bullet responded.

"They are international?" Logan then asked.

"Somewhat, they are setting up operations internationally but haven't gotten their claws dug in very deep yet. We are going to cut them off at the knee before they can get their legs underneath of them." Bullet said and Logan nodded.

"When do we leave?" Logan asked.

"I can have fake passports here by the end of the day and a private plane with a pilot that wont ask questions waiting for you at a hangar tomorrow. Rahne, Domino, and I will be leaving tonight. I will get you all of the information you need before we leave. Any more questions?" Bullet asked.

"Nah I got it." Logan answered as he prepared to leave the room.

"Oh an Logan, thanks." Bullet said which caused Logan to stop in his tracks unaware if he has ever heard bullet use the word or if he even knew what it meant.

"For?" Logan questioned.

"What we are facing, I couldn't do it without you." Bullet said calmly.

"Your right." Logan said and left the room with a smirk.

"Rahne, Domino, report to the training center, you have two minutes." Bullet said into the P.A. system he installed so he wouldn't have to keep searching every time he called a team meeting. Bullet stood at the center of the room staring impatiently at his watch.

"Your seven seconds late Rahne." Bullet said as Rahne entered the room in a rush.

"What's my punishment this time?" She asked without argument.

"We will discuss that later, we have a mission." Bullet informed the pair.

"About time, I have been getting restless." Domino said excitedly.

"What's the mission?" Rahne asked.

"Small operation in Germany we will discuss it once we get there. We leave in six hours, take the time to prepare, physically and mentally." Bullet said.

"Your talking to me right?" Rahne asked. "I know I have been letting you down but I have really been trying."

"Don't start doubting yourself Rahne, I wouldn't bring you along if I didn't think you can handle it. The problem is everything up to this point has been training. Getting into the field will help you to shape who you are as a warrior." Bullet responded.

"Come on wolf girl, I will help to get you prepared." Domino said and left the training center with Rahne close behind.

Time passed quickly as bullet ran into town to meet a contact and get Logan and his team's fake documents and ran a few other errands in preparation for their missions. The time passed quickly and Bullet soon found himself calling his team to his truck parked outside. They loaded their gear into the bed of the truck and climbed into the cab.

"So about this mission?" Rahne asked from the passenger side while domino chose the middle seat with little to no argument between the two.

"Right, A group you may o may not have heard of has been growing within the United States picking off the few mutants left as they are getting larger they are expanding overseas. We are going to a small compound where they are planting roots outside of Frankfurt Germany in a town called Wetzlar. One of the recently appointed leaders has been getting operations up and running there and we are going to put a stop to it. We will spend our first two days doing recon. Once we have as much information as we can we go in and tear the place down. We will do this as smoothly as possible we will leave as little collateral damage as possible. Get in and get out." Bullet said knowing things were never that easy but he could always give more instruction after two days of observation, it is after all a little difficult to put together a fool proof plan going off of satellite imagery alone.

"It could be fun going back to Germany again." Domino said cheerily.

"You have been before?" Bullet asked curiously. "I never saw that when I ran a background check and I am very thorough but then again there were quite a few areas where you seemingly dropped off of the planet.

"I am very good a covering my tracks but yes I was in berlin, A chancellor got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and some people wanted him gone. I would say more but I was never one for asking questions myself. They paid I did my job and I left." Domino stated and Bullet nodded knowing exactly how many corrupt government officials he had dispatched over the years.

"What about you Rhane, have you ever been?" Domino then asked turning her head to face Rhane.

"No, sad to say I haven't traveled much. I was raised in Scottland then came to America when I was a teenager and then the whole Mutants are not people stuff began and I joined up with a group of mutants trying to stay out of the public. Never had much of a chance to travel." Rahne answered with her head facing out of the window trying to quell her growing nerves.

"What about you big guy, I know you must have seen quite a few places." Domino then said turning to Bullet.

"Yeah I have been all over, mostly on jobs though and I never stuck around very long. Enough to try the local food. The most sightseeing I got to do was driving through." Bullet stated quietly as he really wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew he should get to know his team better but honestly once their mission is completed he isn't planning on sticking around, after all he has a family to get to.

The truck became quiet after that and Bullet sat there keeping his eyes on the road with the mission ahead on his mind. He hadn't done much of anything as far as missions go since the last purifier lab he came across when he killed Graydon Creed and ran into Logan. He began mentally playing out different scenarios in his head as he drove until the silence became to much for Domino.

"Hey, can I drive?" She asked snapping Bullet back to reality.

"No." He answered shortly. "You don't even know where we are going.'

"You could just tell me." She responded before leaning into Bullet's ear. "I can handle a stick really well."

"Geez I am right here Dom." Rahne remarked.

"The answer is still no." Bullet said and Domino sighed before leaning back into the seat defeated. "So please tell me we are not going to walk into an airport with an arsenal and hijack a plane." Domino said and Bullet smirked.

"No, I got a jet waiting in New York. Its not exactly first class but it will get us there quickly." Bullet answered.

"New York? You know that's a 30 hour drive right? And you are going to drive the whole way?" She then asked.

"Yes." Bullet responded.

"Ok the strong silent thing is hot but you are not giving me much to work with." Domino then said.

"Ok are the two of you going to let me out first or are you just going to have sex with me in the truck?" Rahne interjected.

"You can watch if you want I don't mind." Domino answered jokingly.

Bullet just shook his head wondering how he was going to get through this mission without having to resort to friendly fire. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and braced himself for a long drive.

"Bullet watch out!" Rahne said just in time for Bullet to snap awake and swerve to avoid an oncoming car.

"Sorry." Bullet responded.

"That's it, pull over." Domino demanded.

"We are in Pennsylvania, there is only a few hours left." Bullet said after trying to shake off the drowsiness he was feeling.

"Exactly, I can drive for a few hours and you can get some rest. You cant stay awake driving, if you don't get some sleep there is no way I will be getting on a jet with you." Domino nearly shouted.

"She's right bullet, what would be the point of us dying before we even get to Germany?" Rahne asked although it really wasn't a question.

"Ok, ok." Bullet said and pulled over to the side of the road. He switched seat with Domino and she prepared to take off again. Instead of placing her right hand on the stick shift she ran her hand up the inside of Bullet's thigh before he grabbed her wrist.

"Ow, shit." Domino hissed as Bullet let go of her wrist.

"Touch me again and lose the hand." Bullet said angrily before shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Sorry I was just going to put it in gear." Domino responded before grabbing the stick shift this time and putting the truck into first gear before pulling back onto the road.

"Just let me know once we cross into New York." Bullet said tiredly.

"Sure thing boss." Domino responded and Rahne looked back and forth between them nervously.

"Bullet we are entering New York." Rahne said shaking Bullet slightly jarring him from his sleep.

"You were right, I needed that, I haven't slept that much all week." Bullet said feeling refreshed.

"You were only asleep for four hours." Rahne responded shocked.

"Not very observant are you? He is always awake when we go to sleep, he is always awake before we wake up. He rarely ever sleeps." Domino said.

"How do you even function, I need at least six hours a night?" Rahne asked.

"I get by." Bullet responded. "In 12 miles take the exit ramp." Bullet then said to Domino.

They pulled up outside of the X-mansion a half hour later and they all exited the truck. They approached the gate which bullet realized had been changed. He tried his old entrance code but got nothing.

"Can I help you." A voice answered from the intercom on the concrete post the gate was mounted to.

"I am Agent Woodbury with the C.I.A. and I am conducting an investigation, open the gate." Bullet responded.

"Certainly as long as you can show me a badge." The voice said and Bullet pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and flashed it to the camera. The gate opened and the trio made their way inside.

"You just carry a fake C.I.A. badge with you?" Rahne asked as they walked the long driveway and approached the front door.

"It's not fake, it just doesn't belong to me. People are usually satisfied when you flash it they don't pay much attention." Bullet answered before they were greeted at the door by a man seeming to be in his sixties.

"I am headmaster Berke, can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, how long have you been here?" Bullet asked.

"Roughly two months now, I believe it used to be some sort of Haven for mutants, now that the renovations are done it is merely a private boarding school however."

"Yes that's why I am here. The Mutant that attacked the President months ago was a member here and we have reason to believe he may have come back recently. If it is ok with you we would like to have a look around. Before I forget, this is Agent Thurman and forensic scientist Sinclair." Bullet lied coming up with a story that would explain why Rahne wasn't dressed in the same black tactical gear him and Domino were dressed in.

"Very well." The man said stepping inside and gesturing for the three to come in.

"We will stay out of your way, I am sure you still have much to do before the school opens." Bullet said.

"Yes there is quite a lot, please let yourselves out when you are finished." The headmaster said and the trio began walking away. "Oh that elevator has been locked and no one has been able to get in." The man said as they approached the elevator to the sub basement. Bullet punched his code into the keypad and walked into the elevator.

"What? How?" The man asked.

"C.I.A." Bullet answered as the door closed.

"I wonder how many people he had try to get the door open." Rahne said.

"Locksmiths, security companies, tech experts." Bullet responded. "It would have done them no good, its a seven digit code I created after cross referencing dates and times that would mean something to me and I came up with a list of the 10,000 least likely codes that I would use then came up with a program to select one randomly. Anyone who tried would only have three chances to guess right before the systems goes into a full 24 hour lockdown that can only be over ridden by another code just as advanced. It would take someone a lifetime to get the code right." Bullet said and Rahne looked on shocked.

"Before we were forced to mutantville we had some rather important files that would be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands not to mention personnel files on mutants all over the world." Bullet explained before Rahne could ask.

The trio walked through the halls past the med lab and the danger room before coming to a stop at a large steel door. Bullet entered another code and they walked inside.

"How many different codes do you have?" Rahne asked.

"137, Bank codes, passwords for phones, laptops, safe houses, safes, different rooms here, and many other things." Bullet explained. "Now enough questions get in the jet and strap yourselves in we will be in Germany before you know it."Bullet said hoping to avoid any more questions.

They boarded the jet and Bullet took the pilot seat where he pushed a button and the steps raised back up. He fired up the thrusters and pushed the throttle forward. The jet lurched forward and at alarming rate and shot through down the runway. Rahne screamed as the jet approached the wall which then slid open and the jet cleared the hangar and took off into the sky.

"Wow this thing is fast." Domino said as the accelerated and climbed high into the sky.

"Mach 4.2 at it's cruising altitude." Bullet explained.

"At that rate-" Domino began.

"We will be in Germany in just over an hour." Bullet finished for her.

"That's just enough time to join the mile high club." Domino then said a disapproving sigh from Rahne.

"Your right it is, why don't the two of you have fun." Bullet replied.

"That's gross bullet." Rahne replied and Domino merely laughed.

Seventy two minutes later and Bullet began to descend into a large field in the countryside. He lowered the landing gear and made as smooth of a landing as he could under the circumstances. The trio deboarded and walked silently to the car bullet had waiting as he engaged the cloaking ability on the jet.

"The country here is beautiful." Rahne said as she watched the sunset from the backseat of The B.M.W.

"A lot like scottland isn't it." Bullet said and Rahne nodded her agreement.

They traveled through the night until morning passing town after town and both Rahne and Domino fell asleep on the way. Bullet pulled up at the Hotel and woke the sleeping pair. They grabbed their bags and Bullet tossed the keys to the valet.

"Wow this place is incredible." Rahne said as the walked into the hotel.

"What were you expecting?" Bullet asked.

"Some dirty fleabag motel." She answered.

"Not secure enough, besides if anyone else were looking for me that's exactly where they would look expecting me to lay low." Bullet answered.

"Makes sense." Rahne said as they approached the desk.

"Hallo, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" The man behind the counter asked.  
(Hello, how may I help you?)

"ja, ich möchte die gesamte obere Etage zu mieten." Bullet replied in his flawless german. (Yes I would like to rent a room.)

"Am zweiten dachte, die gesamte oberste Etage." Bullet then added.  
(On second thought the whole top floor.)

After pulling out a few stacks of hundreds the other patrons that were in suites on the top floor had been removed from their rooms and given different accomodations. A bellboy offered to take their bags but bullet refused his services. He did ask the bellboy to follow him and they boarded the elevator to the top floor. After using his key to get into the penthouse suite bullet turned back to the bellboy and gave him a stack of hundred dollar bills. Given the exchange rate the money was clearly more than the kid had seen in a long time.

"Wenn Sie sicherstellen können, dass niemand stört mich dann wird es mehr, wo dieses kam, und ich meine niemand. Wenn ich anfordern, Zimmerservice oder alles, was Sie allein bringen es ist das klar?" Bullet said to the young man.  
(If you can make sure no one disturbs me then there will be more where this came from, and I mean no one. If I request any room service or anything else you alone bring it is that clear?) The man agreed and left happily.

"Your aware you just gave him more than he makes in a month right?" Domino asked.

"Of course but we will be left alone and no one will be allowed on tis whole floor. It keeps us more secure." Bullet answered as he looked around the room approvingly. They got settled into separate rooms before returning to Bullet's suite.

"So when do we get started?" Domino asked as she sat on the sofa in the suite and kicked her feet up on the ottoman.

"Not until tomorrow, relax, adjust to the jet lag and we will begin once you both are operating at full capacity." Bullet answered knowing that had he been doing this alone he would have started four hours ago.

"I am fine I'm used to traveling." Domino stated before glancing at Rahne who was visibly feeling the effects. "Guess we can give it some time." She then said.

"So Bullet, I never expected you to be one to live in the lap of luxury." Domino then said waving around the room.

"I usually don't, I am a firm believer in those that overreach do not last. All of the countries throughout history that once held immense power have fallen apart from say Rome but even they are not the powerful warriors that they once were." Bullet answered knowing all of the money in the world wouldn't bring back what he had lost.

"Where does all that money come from? Knowing what I do about you, you don't exactly seem like a rich kid born into the money and being a hero doesn't normally pay very well?" Rahne asked.

"No I was in a different line of work before I joined the X-men." Bullet answered. "I was a private contractor that took jobs that abilities allowed me to carry out quickly and effectively and they paid very well." Bullet explained.

"He was the best, I was still a rookie starting out the first time I heard his name. They say he was like a ghost, he was never seen but if he got close enough you felt a chill in the air. They say he moved with the spped and agility of an Olympic athlete and fought with the strength of ten men. Of course that's all any one knew of him was the legend. The only people to ever meet him face to face were clients and he left no trace of who his clients were or any evidence leading back to them. I gotta say Bullet you do live up to the reputation." Domino said admiringly.

"Those were only stories." Bullet said and sat on the sofa next to Domino.

"So I know we normally don't talk about past jobs but seeing as how we have both put that past behind us, what was your highest paying contract?" Domino asked.

"Ok you get a question then I get one." Bullet said.

"Deal." Domino said happy to learn some of Bullet's past and find out if the stories were true.

"Ok 2.7" Bullet answered her previous question.

"Million?" Domino nearly choked.

"Yea, granted it was much more than my normal rate but the client was willing to pay it for my expertise. It wasn't a cash payment he paid with a diamond." Bullet answered.

"Is this the African prince hit?" Domino asked.

"Yes, his second in command was looking to overthrow him but wanted it to look like an enemy had dealt the deadly shot. I had spent thirty six hours in the sweltering African heat. I used an AK 47 which is rare for me but a common weapon in that region and I led an all out assault on the prince's kingdom if that's what you want to call that dirtheap he lived in. After taking out 42 other soldiers trying to defend him I grabbed him walked him outside and put him on his knees before executing him. I collected my diamond and made my way back to the states where I found the highest bidder I could on short notice and sold it." Bullet recounted the story. "Now your turn. What contract have you taken that you enjoyed the most?" Bullet then asked.

"I received a contract from a woman, not my normal clientele and she offered less than I usually took and I was about to walk away but decided to hear her out first. As it turned out her husband had been cheating on her and carried a rather large life insurance policy. I had just gotten out of a bad relationship and hated all men anyway so I decided to take the contract. The Policy only paid out if he suffered from accidental death so I couldn't exactly put a bullet in him. One day he was at home and was preparing to grill some food at his wife's request when she had to leave to pick up a few last minute items. He fired up the gas grill but it seems the propane tank had been leaking. He was caught in the explosion and after the insurance was paid out I collected my cut and went on about my way." She explained.

"How do the two of you sleep at night?" Rahne asked disgusted.

"One thing you will learn rahne is that its rare that people worthy of living don't have contracts put out on them. Its more the ones that spend their lives stepping on others, using people and discarding them for their own personal gain." Bullet said and Rahne head back toward the hall to go to her room.

"Seeing as how you two have so much to talk about and I need rest come get me when it is time to leave." Rahne said and left the room.

"So tell me about the one that got away." Domino said.

"What makes you think one ever got away?" Bullet asked.

"One gets away from everybody either because you made a mistake or developed a connection or countless other reasons." Domino said.

"Your right there was one. I was contacted by a senator from seattle but not for a typical contract. He had information that told him there was a hit put out on him and he called me to for protection. I figured my normal rate for counter surveillance seemed too easy. After doing some homework I found out he was right. There was a squad after him and they were planning to make it a public spectacle at a fundraiser. I sat on top of a building three blocks away and scouted the fundraiser until I found four men out of place. I attached my silencer and dropped all four quickly and quietly. Apparently there was a fifth member because once the bodies started dropping chaos ensued and one last shot was fired but not by me. The senator dropped and once I scanned the room I noticed someone running across the rooftop of the building the fundraiser was being held in. I took a shot but man was he fast and he was good I narrowly missed and stayed out of my scope. I traced all phonecalls in a three mile radius until one caught my attention but they were smart and using a voice changer from a burner phone. I was able to trace it but by the time I got there it was in a trash can with no one around. There was no trail to pick up. Needless to say I didn't get paid and that went down as my only loss." Bullet said and turned to face her and she appeared to be stifling laughter.

"Something funny?" Bullet asked.

"Just that the he that got away was actually a she." She said and burst out laughing.

"Wait, you?" Bullet asked and she laughed harder. "That explains why the trail went cold but why were you working with a bunch of amateurs?"

"They were a few local hired guns, I offered them a cut of the pay. They were just to cover my escape." She explained.

"Smart. But what is to stop me from finishing that job now?" Bullet asked but made no move to reach for his weapon.

"Because killing me wasn't your job, you already failed your job, the better person won." She smirked and Bullet couldn't help but smile himself.

"Your not going to let me get away twice are you?" Domino asked as she scooted closer to Bullet.

"Domino I cant I am sorry." Bullet said.

"And why not?" Domino asked scooting back.

"Long story its nothing to do with you but I feel if I were to move forward with you it would only be in an attempt to fill a void and that wouldn't be fair to you." Bullet answered.

"That's funny all I want from you is to fill a void, oh well at least I brought my vibrator for that." She said and bullet choked at the bluntness.

"Don't hold anything back do you?" Bullet more stated than asked.

"Never saw a point, the way I see it let it all hang out and those that don't like it don't have to be around me, seems like you don't like it." She said.

"That's where you are wrong. It's oddly refreshing, as I said its not that I don't like you I am just in a bad place." Bullet stated.

"You wanna talk about it?" Domino asked and Bullet just hung his head. "Maybe later." Domino then added without bullet having to say anything. She placed a kiss on the side of his head and got up from the couch and walked toward the door. "You gotta stop beating yourself up, im sure whatever happened you did all that you could."

"Too bad I don't feel that way." Bullet said t himself after the door closed.

Bullet cleared the furniture from the middle of the room and sat down to meditate, as much as he has on his mind he needs to be clear for the mission ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As I mentioned in the first chapter I do not own the X-men or any of the characters involved in the wonderful marvel universe apart from the OC I used a transdimensional gateway to plant there to offer assistance during such dark days.

Speaking of my OC please leave reviews letting me know what you think about Bullet and my story so far this is my 5th chapter and I have yet to get a single review.

* * *

**Wetzal, Germany**

"What's the plan boss?" Rahne asked as Bullet lifted his head from the sight of the rifle he had been looking down.

"You two will stay here and keep an eye out until I give the word. I will secure the windows and back entrance. I will then walk in the front door, I need the two of you to provide cover fire." Bullet answered as he stood up and gestured for Rahne to take position behind the rifle.

"Is it really that simple, I expected a complex set of instructions and plans?" Rahne asked.

"I find coming in the front door is the last thing people expect the see it as a stupid move so that's where they are the least prepared." Bullet said before correcting Rahne's position behind the rifle.

"I have never fired one of these." Rahne said nervously.

"It has already been sighted in, relax take your time and remember to control your breathing, Short slow breaths between shots, just put the center of the cross hair on your target and apply steady even pressure on the trigger with each shot. Can you do that?" Bullet asked.

"I think so yeah, it doesn't seem very difficult." Rahne answered hesitantly.

"Good, remember to wait for my word." Bullet said before he ran off toward the base.

Bullet approached the building slowly and stealthily. He reached the side of it and began planting explosives on each windowsill with light pressure pull switch detonators. He listened to the sound of the various voices inside and from the recon they had done the past two days he could tell there were 50 purifiers inside, along with their leader. Once he made sure all of the exits were booby trapped he made his way back to the front door. He grabbed the semi auto 12 guage saiga shotgun from his back and prepared to breach the door. Before he did he turned his head toward the direction Rahne and Domino had their rifles and he gave the signal. After hearing no shots, no glass breaking from the windows, he turned to look in the direction of where the shots should be coming from.

"What the hell is going on up there open fire." Bullet whispered into his communicator knowing he could be discovered at any minute.

"Rahne, I know you are nervous but this is not training ever time you second guess yourself you are putting Bullets life at risk now grow some balls and open fire." Domino shouted from a few feet away knowing to wait for Rahne to take the first shot so that she didn't start firing and then have to get Rahne in order.

"I have never killed anyone." Rahne responded.

"They have, hundreds of thousands of mutants in one fell swoop. Do you remember the mutants you hid with to avoid mutantville, that could have just as easily been you. If they capture Bullet they wont show the same restraint you are, now push the fear aside, focus your crosshairs and pull the god damn trigger!" Domino yelled and Rahne took a deep breath and her finger slowly tightened on the trigger. A shot rang out and she closed her eye behind the rifle. She began hearing shots firing from a few feet to her left as domino opened fire into another window. She looked back down her sight and watched bullet fire a hole into the door knob before kicking it in and began firing slug after slug at enemies she could not see. She looked back through the window and focused her sight in on one of the purifiers before pulling the trigger once again, taking her second life. Her eye did not close this time, she saw the blood splatter behind her target, she saw the man slump to the floor she cringed at the feeling but knew she couldn't let it overwhelm her now.

Bullet rushed in quickly and instantly picked up two targets to his right. Before they could realize what was happening bullet pulled the trigger twice unloading two slugs and they dropped to the ground motionless. He swept to the left and unloaded three more slugs. By this point the purifiers inside realized what was going on and began pulling their own weapons. Bullet ran and dove behind a steel support beam in the base just before shots began ringing out in his direction. He looked out of the corner of his eye and smiled at seeing more holes appearing through he windows Rahne was shooting through. He was glad to see that when it came down to it she was able to do what was needed.

Bullet leaned from cover firing the last two slugs from his shotgun. He leapt to his feet and smacked a man with the rifle before grabbing him and spinning him to use the man as a human shield. He used his free hand and pulled a pistol as the shots stopped. He smirked and threw the man into a group of three more purifiers knocking them off balance as he began unloading round after round into purifiers. he pulled his second pistol and killed the shield and the three other men before diving into cover again.

"That is too many gunshots going on in there, I'm going in. Rahne take my rifle here are some extra mags, anyone pops their head up you take it off." Domino said and jumped to her feet.

"Bullet said to stay here and provide cover fire." Rahne protested.

"I think he underestimated his enemy, you cover us." Domino said and took off at a full sprint for the compound.

Domino ran the three hundred yards without slowing for a second and dove in through the front door pistols blazing.

"Bullet, where are you?" Domino shouted as she ducked behind the support Bullet chose when he first ran in.

"Right here." Bullet yelled back before leaning from behind cover at an overturned desk and firing cover shots so that domino could cover the distance between them. "Glad your here. I'm running a little low on ammo." Bullet then added.

"Here take these, your a better shot than me anyway." Domino said offering her pistols.

"No I will not disarm my second in command. But I could use the cover fire." Bullet said as he pulled his combat knife from its sheathe.

"You cant be serious there has to be at least 20 of them left." Domino said.

"Don't worry I will leave half for you." Bullet smirked. "Go!" Bullet shouted and domino looked up over the desk and began firing shots.

Bullet leapt out from behind the desk and took off at a sprint as he noticed a purifier training his rifle, bullet slid to his knees and popped back up to his feet before kneeing the man in the stomach and as the man doubled over he plunged his blade into the man's chest and kicked him back into another purifier who he then ran over and severed an artery in the man's thigh knowing it would incapacitate him and he would bleed out.

Domino expended her clips and watched bullet make short work of the remaining purifiers. She couldn't help but stare in amazement as he worked he truly was an artist with the blade. The way he ducked, dodged, and weaved attacks and countered flawlessly and fluidly. Bullet removed his blade and stood up straight catching his breath.

"What about their leader?" Domino asked.

"She isn't going anywhere." Bullet said remembering letting her get away into the backroom and that even if she tried to escape the blast from the charge at the window would kill her.

"Come on out." Bullet said and was met with silence. "You in the corner, I didn't forget about you."

"Please, I didn't do anything." The man maybe nineteen years old at the most said as he stepped out with his hands above his head.

"Show me your forearm." Bullet said and the man held out his forearm revealing the tattoo that marked him as a purifier. "What makes you any less guilty than any of these people?" Bullet asked him.

"I was born into this, my family has been purifiers as long as I can remember." The man replied.

"What's that saying no man is innocent of the sins of his father." Bullet said and the young kid began shaking. "Where is your family?" Bullet asked and watched the young mans eyes search the compound until his eyes stopped on two bodies lying on the floor twenty yards away. "Your family?" Bullet then asked.

"Yea." The man choked up as his eyes filled with tears.

"I will offer you vengeance." Bullet said before picking up a pistol from the ground and ejecting the clip leaving only the round in the chamber. "I will give you a fair chance to kill me, you see well over a hundred years ago when one person was wronged by another they would duel." Bullet said before picking up another pistol and ejecting the clip from it as well.

"Even if I win, she will kill me." The kid said as his eyes flashed to Domino.

"If the kid wins then my last command is that you let him walk out of here, however if he attempts to cheat in anyway put a bullet in him." Bullet said to Domino. "That goes for you as well Rahne." Bullet then said knowing she was listening in.

"Is this serious?" The man then asked shakily.

"Extremely." Bullet answered.

"Is there any other option?" The kid then asked.

"None that end with you still breathing." Bullet responded before taking his position and waiting for the kid to take position back to back with Bullet.

"One pace for every count down from ten, Domino if you would." Bullet said and closed his eyes.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Domino counted and Bullet turned quickly as a bullet hit the ground by his feet, he raised his pistol slowly and fired his round the kid slumped to the floor and bullet dropped his pistol to the ground before heading to the back room that the leader of this group had gone into.

"I will handle this." Bullet said as he placed his hand on the door handle to find it unlocked. "If anyone comes back through here other than me kill them." He then said as he opened the door and walked in slowly.

"They are all dead then." The leader asked sitting at her desk.

"All but one." Bullet answered as he placed his hand on the handle of his combat knife.

"Fair enough, do you play?" The woman asked gesturing to a chess set she had set up on the desk.

"No but I know the rules." Bullet responded intrigued as he removed his hand from the knife.

"Then let me go out doing something that I have always enjoyed, come match wits with me before you accomplish your task." She said and Bullet took a seat across the desk.

Bullet sat down and took turned the board so the white pieces were on his side. He began strategically moving a few select pawns out onto the board and registered where every enemy piece was placed.

"Do you know why this is referred to as the game of kings? You see Chess has been around long before either of us, It originated from black and white stones being used to map out battle strategies in a time when kings fought alongside their men. It became a game to help hone the strategic capabilities it soon caught on and became increasingly popular, sadly today it is not as popular as it once was." She said as she moved her bishop out onto the board.

Bullet said nothing but moved his king out onto the board earning a surprised look from the woman across from him. "Am I safe in assuming that you are the one referred to as the leper queen?" Bullet asked.

"Moving your king so early is quite a bold move, But to answer your question yes you are correct." She answered.

"As you said Chess is born from a time when kings fought alongside their men." Bullet answered.

The game progressed and bullet soon mapped out a sure fire plan off attack. He began taking piece after piece of his opponents off the board. The leper queen began growing frustrated and began making mistakes.

"Queen to rook 5" She stated and knocked over Bullet's rook.

"Bad move next I go after your Black Queen." Bullet said emphasizing black queen.

"Hmm, so you know of Selene's involvement." She stated.

"I do, and she will fall in time. Knight takes queen, check." Bullet said and she smirked at him.

"You still have the king to worry about and he is much more dangerous." She said and bullet looked on curiously.

"And the king is?" He asked.

"You will discover that in time I am afraid even you will never stand a chance against him." She said before taking her move.

"We will see about that. Bishop to king 4 checkmate." Bullet said before pulling his knife and throwing the blade across the short distance impaling the leper queen's skull, her head slumped back and bullet walked over to retrieve his blade. "Your king will fall with the rest of you." He said as he pulled the blade from her brain and walked out of the room.

"What the hell were you doing coming in here alone, were you trying to get yourself killed?" Domino asked as bullet exited the room wiping blood from his blade off on his pants.

"Not yet, this isn't over." Bullet responded and walked past leaving a stunned Domino speechless behind him.

* * *

**Angel's Aerie**  
**Colorado**

"Did yah learn anything?" Logan asked as he met Bullet outside practicing his tai chi.

"There are bigger forces at play than we realized." Bullet responded without turning around.

"Such as?" Logan asked pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket.

"All I was told is that he far outweighs the black queen." Bullet said.

"That's a problem." Logan said and Bullet continued his training.

"Yea, how was japan?" Bullet asked.

"The mission was a success, Hodge is taken care of. That's four down but we still don't have the location where they are manufacturing the virus." Logan responded.

"In time, we will." Bullet said and Logan just shook his head.

"So are we going to debrief the teams?" Logan then asked.

"Debriefings are to inform your superiors of mission progress we have no superiors, no one to answer to unless you feel like reporting to Scott." Bullet said and Logan laughed.

"Let the boy scout remain in the dark. We are planning to have a few drinks to unwind later." Logan then said and walked away leaving the invite hanging.

After finishing his tai chi he felt centered and headed to the training room in the basement. He cleared his mind and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and centered his breathing before entering a state of unconsciousness.

"Ah was wondering when we would see yah again." Rogue said as she stood on her toes and gave bullet a kiss.

"Daddy!" Robby said as he ran up and hugged bullet's leg before bullet picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Bullet played with Robby chasing him around the park until he began to tire. He left Robby to plat as he walked to a bench and sat next to Rogue.

"I am getting closer." Bullet said as he took her hand.

"Is that really what yah want to talk about?" Rogue asked.

"No." Bullet responded and just sat and watched happily as Robby played.

"Tell meh about how your team is progressing." She then said.

"Laura is a deadly as ever, Pete has developed a cold ruthless side to him ever since that day, Rahne is full of potential and she is learning more and more everyday but she is still unrefined. James is a bit of a slow learner but what he is learning he is excelling at, and with his strength and abilities that could make him deadly but he still needs practice. Domino is incredibly accurate and calculating and as good as she is she has a tendency to want to progress more. She is a little brash and can come on rather strong but it is refreshing. The team is going well so far, but they will need to improve a lot before we take on anything on a large scale." Bullet explained.

"Your a natural leader bullet and an amazing person, no matter what happens I wan you to know that I-" Rogue began to say before Bullet was brought back to consciousness by a hand on his shoulder.

Bullet grabbed the wrist of the culprit with his right hand and pulled them over his shoulder onto the ground, he jumped up and placed his knee in their back placed his left forearm in their elbow pressing outward and hyperextending their arm.

"Fuck bullet its me, get the hell off!" Domino yelled out in pain.

"Why did you interrupt me?" Bullet asked refusing to let up.

"I called your name but you said nothing, I was just checking on you after the mission." Domino responded.

"Well I clearly didn't want to be bothered by you or anyone else." Bullet responded letting go of Domino and walking to the training dummy to work off some of the tension he was harboring.

"Sorry for trying to be a good team member, from now on ill just let you continue until you self destruct." Domino said holding her arm as she headed back up the stairs. "Oh and Bullet, if you ever put your hands on me again I will kill you and you know I am just good enough to do it." She then added before slamming the door behind her.

"Geez what the fuck is wrong with him?" Domino asked of no one in particular as she walked past the living area to get some ice from the kitchen.

"He has had it rough in the past few months, he is taking everything that happened pretty hard. Don't get me wrong that's no excuse for how he has been acting just an explanation." Laura said after walking into the kitchen out of earshot of the rest of the team.

"What happened to him?" Domino asked.

"That is his story to tell, it was hard to get him to open up before everything now it will be next to impossible." Laura answered.

"Not like it matters anyway after this I doubt he will open up to me." Domino shrugged before loading up a bag full of ice.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Laura responded.

"Bullet do this?" Logan asked gruffly after walking in to grab a beer and seeing the damage.

"Yea I broke in on his meditation." Domino answered.

"Ill handle this." Logan growled as he left the room in a hurry.

Logan walked down the stairs to the basement in a huff and approached the training dummy as Bullet worked out.

"We need to talk." Logan grunted.

"Not now." Bullet said without missing a beat.

Logan growled and in one swift motion unsheathed his claws and sliced the dummy into pieces. "What about now?"

"Now I need to order another dummy." Bullet responded before walking away to grab his towel.

"This aint a joke bub. If you wanna get angry and test me that's fine, I'll heal but once you start injuring the others we have a problem, we need her and you could have put her out of commission for weeks or even months. That wouldn't have done anyone any good. I know your hurting and we let that slide but it needs to stop cause if I find out you attacked another team member you got me to deal with yah understand?" Logan asked before walking off.

"Is she alright?" Bullet asked after stopping and taking a long deep breath.

"A little ice and she will be but that aint the point, not once did you ask how rahne was holding up and you nearly broke Dom's arm, get your head on straight and accept the position of leader that you wanted." He said before leaving.

"Guess I have two people to talk to." Bullet said to himself as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

Later that evening bullet stepped out of the shower and remembered Logan's invitation from earlier. Bullet stepped out onto the balcony and looked down onto the others around the glowing fire they had built once again. He turned and walked back in before heading downstairs and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the bar before walking out the back door.

"Truce?" Bullet asked after putting his hand on Domino's shoulder and presenting her the bottle.

"Fuck off." Domino said before turning away from him.

"Ok I tried being civil, Domino, Rahne, inside now." Bullet commanded and Rahne got to her feet and Domino huffed before doing the same. Bullet turned and walked back in and to the bar where he pulled three shot glasses and set them on the bar.

"First off, Rahne how are you holding up?" Bullet asked as she took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"I don't think I am cut out for this. I killed people yesterday people with lives and families. How do the two of you do it with such ease?" Rahne asked shakily.

"It is never easy taking a life I wish I could tell you it gets easier but that would be a lie. You do get numb to it after a while." Bullet said before turning to Domino. "Domino this is something I have only done twice in my life but-" He began to say before she cut him off.

"What's that apologize?" Domino asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes." Bullet answered.

"Well blow it out of your ass." Domino countered before looking down at her glass. "If you are forcing me to be here then fill it up." She then filled the three glasses and Domino threw her shot back and Bullet filled it again.

"You need to find a reason to pull the trigger, if you don't feel you are able to handle it then I will understand Rahne but before you make a decision I would like say you did exceptionally well, everyone justifies why they do what they do in different ways, I was trained from an infant to do it so it comes easier to me but it still eats away at you, you just need to believe in what you are fighting for, The reason I continue to do it is the light at the end of the tunnel, and I find that liquor helps." Bullet said to Rahne as he pushed her glass closer to her. She threw her shot back and coughed at the burn it offered. "Your dismissed soldier." Bullet then said.

"What do you want from me?" Domino asked after Rahne headed back outside.

"I just want you to listen." Bullet said.

"If this is going to take long then I am going to need another shot." Domino said after throwing back her second drink and Bullet did the same.

"I lost my family in the attack on Mutantville." Bullet said and threw back another drink.

"You had a family? You seem like more of the loner type." Domino asked surprised.

"A wife and a son." Bullet answered.

"I'm sorry Bullet." Domino said before taking the bottle and filling his glass up again.

"You are right I was always the loner type until I met Marie, she was so afraid and shut down due to her mutation, I helped her to overcome it and she helped me to open up I fell for her hard and fast before long we found out she was pregnant, in came Robby he was roughly a year old when mutantville was put into place and in an attempt to keep him out of the fight Marie and myself agreed to go peacefully. Despite growing up in such a terrible place he was an incredibly happy child he was into superheroes and he looked up to me like one although we kept my past secret from him. I planned for years for a way to put an end to Mutantville, President Stryker was the man that made me who I am and after being unable to find a peaceful resolution I planned the attack on the white house thought I could put and to it by force. I learned of Stryker's plan to drop a nuke on the mutant population and I thought I had a plan in place to minimize damage." Bullet said before stopping and clearing the catch in his throat. He threw back another shot before continuing.

"Stryker must have known I was onto him because the nuke he dropped carried an airborne pathogen that is deadly to mutants. The bomb hit after the attack and I was on my way back to Mutantville and I was sure we were safe until I heard over the helicopter's radio that bodies were dropping. I got back and searched until I found both my wife and my son laying motionless on the ground, their bodies still warm. I vowed vengeance that day and I got it as far as stryker was concerned but before he took his last breath he informed me of the others, the one we took out yesterday, the one Logan and his team took out, and one I took out before we formed this team." Bullet explained.

"I had no idea. The meditation?" She asked.

"I have trained myself to enter a subconscious state inside my mind, I know its just my recreation of them but its almost as if I can still be with my family and when you interrupted me I over reacted and for that I apologize." Bullet answered.

"I wish I would have known that sooner. Its probably not my place but you have to know that's not healthy for your mental state Bullet, you need to let them go." Domino said as she filled his glass again.

"You may be right I just cant bring myself to do it, they are the only good I have done with my life and without them I feel empty again." Bullet answered.

The two stayed inside and continued drinking without the rest of the team. Bullet lost himself to the alcohol and began drinking too much too fast. Domino helped him walk back to his room. She helped him into his bed and placed a trashcan by the side of the bed and listened as he quickly fell into a coma like sleep.

...

Bullet woke up in a daze the next morning with a pounding headache. He smiled as he heard a soft breathing next to him it has been a long time since he has heard that sound. It was then that it hit him why he hadn't heard that sound in so long.

"What the fuck!" Bullet yelled as he jumped out of bed fast enough to make him dizzier than he already was.

"Whoa lower your voice." Domino groaned as she sat up from Bullet's bed slightly hungover herself.

"Domino what the hell are you doing in my bed and where are your clothes, wait where are my clothes, please tell me we didn't." Bullet said suddenly feeling ashamed of himself as he noticed Domino in her underwear and himself in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"I don't know if I should answer that or be offended." Domino said.

"Domino?" Bullet asked agitation in his voice.

"Relax, nothing happened, you were too drunk even if I had tried to take advantage of you I don't think it would have worked. You looked uncomfortable so I removed your clothes and afterwards I stayed to make sure you were ok. I was feeling a little dizzy myself so after I was sure you were ok I just decided to stay here and I sleep in as little as possible its more comfortable." Domino explained and bullet breathed a sigh of relief. Domino got up from the bed and Bullet averted his eyes.

"Geez bullet we are both grown don't act like you haven't seen a woman before." Domino said noticing Bullet's actions. "Get dressed and come downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

"You cook?" Bullet asked.

"Your surprised?" Domino asked in return.

"I don't mean to be rude but you don't exactly strike me as the domestic type." Bullet answered honestly.

"I have been on my own since I was a teenager, you learn to get by, now get dressed." She said before she left the room leaving bullet to get dressed.

Bullet got dressed and headed downstairs where none of the other team members were awake yet. He smiled as he saw Domino in the kitchen preparing the breakfast she planned to make.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked after leaning back out of the refrigerator with a carton of eggs.

"Been better, you?" Bullet asked as he took a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"Stomach's a little on edge but not too bad, I'll live." She answered and Bullet got back to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a few ingredients and began slicing fruit and muddling herbs before dumping it all into the blender. He started the blender and groaned as the sound hurt his head. "What's all this?" Domino asked after he mixed in some apple juice and then blended it all together.

"Hang over medicine, doesn't get rid of it completely but it will help. Packed with vitamins, calcium, potassium and a few secret ingredients good for helping to rehydrate." Bullet answered as he poured a glass for Domino and one for himself.

"We make a pretty good team, you know that?" Domino asked as she raised her glass.

"I suppose we do." Bullet said and cheersed her before taking a drink.

"You always expect these miracle cures to taste horrible but I have to admit this isn't half bad." Domino complimented.

The two continued to make small talk while breakfast was prepared.

"We should wake the others, let them eat before training." Bullet said as he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite.

"Uh uh, As your second in command and you being indisposed due to dehydration I am making an executive order that-" Domino began.

"Actually Logan is my second in command." Bullet corrected.

"Ok as the your third-" She began again.

"Laura." Bullet said.

"Fourth?" Domino asked.

"Piotr." Bullet responded having fun with this.

"Ok then as your fifth-" She said sure this time.

"Rahne." Bullet said and Domino choked this time.

"You got to be kidding me." Domino said getting slightly angry.

"Ok, ok what's your executive order?" Bullet asked.

"No training today, no one has had a day off since we got here and everyone needs some down time to clear their head, you have to remember not everyone has been doing this as long as we have and they are a little emotional and conflicted you don't want to push them past their breaking point." She answered.

"You make a good point. I accept your order, no training today."


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel's Aerie**  
**Colorado**

After breakfast bullet informed the other team members they had a day to get their heads cleared and relax before getting back to training and preparation. They all seemed very relieved and the majority of them went back to catch up on sleep they had been missing. Bullet had other ideas, he thanked Domino for being there for him in his drunken stupor and for breakfast and headed outside. He headed off into the surrounding wooded area, after a mile trek in he came to a clearing he had discovered where rays of sun came through just enough to illuminate the area giving it a rare and peaceful glow at this time of morning as the sun rises. He removed his shoes and weapons, he stood in the middle of the barefoot on the cold ground as he took a deep breath. He took his tai chi stance and began his usual training.

Domino stood near the edge of the clearing watching his slow rhythmic movements, entranced at the flawless form not a muscle out of place, the symmetry was entrancing to her and she froze continuing to watch.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Bullet asked without turning to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Domino asked as she stepped into the clearing.

"Remove your shoes." Bullet said and Domnio looked confused before looking at bullet's bare feet. She shrugged her shoulders and removed her own shoes. "The ground is cold." She complained.

"Be aware of your surroundings but do not let them negatively affect you, strike the cold from your mind. Place your hand on my chest clear your mind and match my breathing." Bullet directed and domino nodded before doing as instructed.

"The art of tai chi chuan is used to improve defensive posture, balance, and overall health, mirror my movements." Bullet said and Domino took a stance facing Bullet. Domino matched his movements fluidly for nearly half an hour without any word between the two.

"Good now continue to match my movements." Bullet said placing his wrists against hers. I am going to make three quick movements after I complete my count then you counter my three. This is an internal form of martial arts used to improve leverage, reflex, sensitivity, timing, coordination, and positioning. Its called pushing hands and works to works to undo a person's natural instinct to resist force with force, teaching the body to yield to force and redirect it." He then explained as he began rolling his wrists along her forearms and pushing with a light amount of force making her body lean back slightly. After his three movements she began her movements pushing back with the same light force. Bullet smiled as he could sense her tension easing away from her as they continued.

"Good Domino, I mist say it is nice to have someone to practice with. I am used to solo exercises." He said after they had finished their training.

"That was surprisingly relaxing although I couldn't help but feel like we were dancing." Domino said.

"Its much easier than dancing." Bullet replied earning a shocked look from her.

"You dance?" She asked.

"No but that doesn't mean that I cant, I took some lessons as their are a lot of similarities." Bullet explained.

"You are full of surprises but that still doesn't negate the fact that we agreed to no training today." She then scolded.

"I said I wouldn't force the team into it. I never agreed to halting my own training." Bullet answered.

"Fair enough but I joined you now it is time for you to come with me for another way to relax and clear your mind." Domino said as bullet put his shoes back on and began following Domino.

"So where are we going?" Bullet asked as they made their way back to the Aeire.

"Into town. Keys." She demanded and Bullet pulled them from his pocket before tossing them to her.

"Can you be more specific?" Bullet asked.

"Nope." She said and climbed into the driver seat. Bullet climbed into the passenger seat and sat back letting Domino head to wherever she wanted.

Nearly an hour later and Domino pulled up outside of a martial arts Studio that specialized in Judo. She stopped the truck and bullet lifted his head to see where they were at.

"What are we doing here?" Bullet asked confused.

"No questions, leave your weapons." She demanded and Bullet placed his pistols in the glovebox along with his combat knife and throwing knives. He got out of the truck and opened the door to the building holding it open for Domino.

"Excuse me but I have a class, you will have to come back later." The Instructor informed the pair as they walked in.

"We are sorry to interrupt but that is the reason why we are here. From time to time we travel to studios such as this one and offer our instruction free of charge." Domino said and Bullet smirked as he stood slightly behind her letting her do the talking.

"Is that so? The two of you practice Judo?" The man asked.

"Yes we are well versed in the art." She answered. "If it would be acceptable with you we could offer a demonstration." She said and the man smiled.

"Of course." The man said and instructed the children to clear the center of the room. Domino walked to the center of the room and the man stood opposite her. The two bowed to each other and took their stance.

"Begin." Bullet announced and watched on as the two began circling each other and sizing each other up looking for an opening. He knealt down next to one of the students. "Your sensei's stance is impressive but he gives away his attack what do you think he is going to open with?" He asked the young boy.

"He wont attack first, he never does when sparring with a girl." The boy answered.

"Honorable man, but he knows he has met some as equally versed as he is and he could very well lose if not playing this one smart." Bullet responded.

"He never loses." The boy answered.

"Everyone loses at one time or another its taking a loss and learning from it that teaches real strength, remember that." Bullet said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The instructor lunged forward in an attempt to confuse Domino before sweeping at her legs, she jumped over his sweep and grabbed his wrist in an attempt to apply an arm lock. The instructor grabbed her arm with his free hand placed his left leg between hers and flipped her over his shoulder breaking her hold on his wrist. Domino rolled to her feet with a smile. Domino dove between his legs tripping him and grabbing his ankle. The instructor rolled over and grabbed her arm placing his legs on her chest and knocking her to the ground before climbing back to his feet. Domino lifted her legs and kicked back to her feet as the instructor grabbed her in an attempt to place her in a choke hold. He swung his right arm and Domino ducked quickly placing one of her legs through his and hip tossed him to the mat. She flipped him over twisted his arm behind his back and placed her knee at the back of his neck before releasing him and letting him get to his feet.

"Good show." He said and bowed to Domino which she returned before stepping back off of the mat.

"You are very well versed in your form. It was an honor to spar with you." She said to the instructor.

"The honor is all mine. Now what about you?" He asked turning to Bullet. "Mark, Sarah, would either of you mind sparring with Mr.?" He asked.

"Jason." Bullet answered. "But to be honest sir an one on one sparring match would hardly be fair." He then explained.

"Oh a show off, you know you really should practice modesty." He said slightly annoyed.

"My apologies, I did not mean to be a show off." Bullet explained.

"He is right, he is far superior to me and he would more than likely make short work of either Mark or Sarah. Perhaps matching them both against him would even the playing field and it would be fun for the students." Domino said and the instructor appeared to think about it for a second.

"Very well, Mark, Sarah take the mat your opponent will be Jason." The instructor said and the two took to the mat.

"There is no way you can beat both of them, its impossible." The boy said Jason knelt down next to the boy.

"With the right training and attitude nothing is impossible, you must believe in yourself and your abilities." Jason responded before giving the boy a smile and walking to the center of the mat.

Bullet bowed to his two opponents and they returned the motion. The signal to begin was given and the two charged one going high and the other going low. Bullet dove between them and rolled to his feet on the other end of the mat with his back to them. Once he noticed their feet beginning to move again he did a back handspring and landed behind them grabbing Sarah by her Sholder and sweeping her legs from under her. He grabbed her arm but a front kick from mark made him release Sarah as he jumped back to avoid it. He grabbed Marks foot and pushed backward causing Mark to fall. He advanced on mark but at this point Sarah was back to her feet, a low kick to the back of bullets knee caused him to fall to one knee. Sarah grabbed his arm and wrapped her legs around his neck in an attempt to choke him. She dropped to the ground applying pressure as Bullet was at his knees. Bullet flipped over with her maintaining her grip but reversing the pressure rom his neck to Sarah's back. Mark grabbed Bullets wrist in an attempt to pry his hold on Sarah lose but Bullet used his leg to sweep his legs out and then flipped Sarah over on top of Mark immobilizing them both. Bullet released his hold and got to his feet offering his opponents one hand each as he helped them to their feet before bowing to them. The instructor walked onto the mat with a very impressed look on his face and he took Bullet's hand.

"Wow I don't think I have ever seen a showing like that, very impressive." He said before bowing.

"The two proved to be quite a challenge." Bullet responded.

"We would be honored if you would sit in on the remainder of our class and offer any help you can." The man said.

"We would love to." Domino responded and Bullet had no objections.

The class continued with Bullet and Domino helping the other instructors to split the class up into smaller groups to provide a more personal instruction. The class began to wrap up and the head instructor approached Bullet and Domino.

"Thank your for helping out." The man said and shook their hands.

"If it wouldn't be a problem we would like to come back once a week and lend our services." Bullet said and Domino looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Unfortunately I would be unable to provide payment. Martial arts are not as popular as they once were and I am instructing seven days a week just to keep the doors open, I am afraid without some extra funding we may be forced to close down soon." He responded sadly.

"Thankfully for you then we will help out free of charge." Domino chimed in.

"I couldn't ask that of you." The man said.

"Then its good that you didn't ask." Bullet smiled and the man returned the smile.

"We would be honored to have you. I am sure the students wouldn't mind either. Thank you Mr. and Ms?" He asked.

"Woodbury." Bullet answered.

"Thurman." Domino said and they bowed again before making their exit.

"That was fun thank you Domino. I haven't had fun in a long time." Bullet said as they climbed back into his truck.

"Fun's not over yet." She responded before starting the truck.

Ten minutes later and Domino pulled into a parking lot outside of a local gun range.

"We could have done this in the comfort of the woods outside of the Aeire." Bullet said as he got out of the truck.

"Yes an no." She responded.

Bullet gave her a confused look but asked no other questions as they walked into the gun shop. They approached the front desk after waiting in a line that seemed a little oddly long. Bullet looked around surprised at how busy the place was.

"Neena Thurman and Jason Woodbury for the Colt competition." Domino said to the man at the counter and Bullet placed his hand on his pistol earning a scared look from the man.

"That's a nice tattoo on your forearm a cover-up am I right." Bullet asked knowing a purifier when he saw one.

"That's a bad idea in a place like this. Your right I used to be a member until I realized how sick they were. I'll tell you what, you don't pull that and I will allow you to compete, mutants are after all banned from competing." He said quietly so no one else heard.

"Very well." Domino said placing grabbing Bullet's hand and removing it from the grip of his pistol.

"The competition begins in 10 minutes, your are competitors 7 and 8." The man said giving them small targets with their numbers on them.

Domino pulled bullet away from the counter to the other side of the room. They approached a glass case and looked at the selection of weapons in the cases. Bullet looked down and saw Domino was still holding he hand and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry." Domino said as she let go of his hand.

"Don't be." Bullet smiled before continuing to look over the weapons. "How long have you had this planned, these competitions aren't exactly open for walk ins?" He asked.

"A week, not all of us are as frugal with our money as you are and there is a cash prize." She answered.

"How much?" Bullet asked.

"5,000 for first place, 1,500 for second and 500 for third. And the top 5 places win a free Colt 1911 and 500 rounds of ammunition to go along with it." Domino responded.

"Well looks like I am going to be 5,000$ richer." Bullet smirked.

"You think you can beat me? I do have luck on my side." Domino said.

"Luck will only get you so far." Bullet responded.

"I suppose we will find out. How about a friendly wager?" She asked.

"What are the terms?" Bullet asked.

"Loser buys dinner." She said.

"Your on." Bullet said as he looked at the rifles on the wall.

"Let me look at the AR-10 bullet said and the man on the other side f the counter pulled the rifle down and handed it to him. "Ill take it. Along with the eotech 4x10 power scope night sights the foregrip the underslung rail with the M203 grenade launcher." Bullet said.

"That is only available to people with military clearance." The man said and Bullet handed over his I.D.

"I believe in my background check you will find the clearance needed. All of that should be cleared by the time the competition is over I will be back then." Bullet said and walked away as the competition was about to begin.

Bullet and Domino walked into the range and walked to the lanes marked with their numbers. They placed their targets on the hooks and were instructed to place them at a distance of 10 yards. After everyone had their targets placed they were instructed that they each get one shot. After everyone fired their shots there accuracy was marked and two competitors of the 20 were removed from the competition. They were then given new targets and instructed to move them twenty yards away and they each got two shots this round. 5 more competitors were removed this continued until they reached the max distance of fifty yards and there were only the top 5 remaining contestants, they each got a full clip and they were to be scored based on their total accuracy.

"Contestant 7 take aim." The colt representative presiding over the competition instructed and Domino looked down range at her target. "Fire at will." The rep said and Domino unloaded a full magazine at her target. She brought the target forward and the representative laughed at the perfect smiling face drawn in bullet holes. "Hmm not a very good grouping but it seems that was the idea and it was a very good show of skill. Contestant 8 hopefully you can match the showmanship." He said and bullet placed his target and moved it all the way down range. Bullet unloaded his whole magazine as quickly and brought his target back with one hole in the dead center of it. "Only one hit that's not exactly what I was expecting." The rep said.

"Not quite. Check the high speed cameras." Bullet said and nodded at the cameras mounted. "The rep pulled the video and slowed it down. He turned away from the video as shocked as everyone else was.

"I have heard of robin hood splitting his area but ten times in a row and that distance is incredible. This has to be the toughest competition I have ever judged." He said and Bullet looked to Domino who stuck her tongue out at him. The other three competitors took their shots and received their placements. "We still have to come up with a tie breaker. We will resort to trick shots." The man said and Domino and Bullet smirked.

"Bring forth mirrors." The rep said and two hand held mirrors were brought in two new targets were moved to the back of the range and Domino took her place at her lane. She fired at her target over her shoulder through the mirror and once her magazine was empty he target was brought forward and she showed a half inch grouping. It became Bullets turn and he unloaded his clip looking in the mirror and his target was brought forward. He took a page from Domino's playbook and drew a dollar sign with bullet holes.

"I told you the grand prize would be mine." Bullet smirked.

Before the next round a stand was placed at the end f the range with a quarter placed n a small metal clip holding it off the table. "Your goal is to dislodge the quarter from the clip without damaging the quarter." The rep said and Domino took her place. She fired her shot and the quarter flew into the air and landed without a scratch on it. Bullets turn came and as everyone looked on they realized his quarter was still held firmly in place. "Well it looks like we have a winner." The rep said and presented domino with her prize check of 5,000 dollars and Bullet with his 1,500 dollar check. They were presented with their prize weapons and the ammunition that came along with it.

"You missed?" Domino asked.

"My eyes must have been a little strained from looking down range that long." Bullet shrugged before walking off.

"That's a lie." Domino said angrily.

"Maybe." Bullet responded before going back to pick up the weapon he purchased.

"How did you get military clearance for that, or do I even want to know?" Domino asked as they left the shop.

"With a computer and the know how to use it you can get anything." Bullet said.

"You know hacking is illegal right?" She joked and bullet glanced at her before getting back into the truck.

"So what are you thinking for dinner?" Bullet asked.

"I haven't had seafood in a while." She responded.

"Very well, take a left up here." Bullet said.

"You know this city?" Domino asked.

"I am familiar with all of the cities surrounding the Aerie." Bullet answered. "You should always be aware of your surroundings."

"I will never get used to how overly thorough you are." Domino said.

After a few minutes they pulled up at a restaurant and Bullet told her to park.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Its not traditional seafood, its Cajun, have you ever tried crawfish?" He asked and she looked disgusted. "They are delicious you will love them." He then said as they walked in.

They got sat at a booth in the back and took some time going over their menu's. Bullet ordered the Mississippi blackened catfish and the crawfish and calamari appetizers and Domino ordered the cedar plank Atlantic salmon. Their food arrived shortly later and Domino looked disgusted at the plate of crawfish.

"I am not touching those." Domino said as Bullet picked one up.

"Quit being a girl, they are exceptional." Bullet said.

"Is that bag they brought to throw up in?" Domino asked and Bullet laughed.

"That's for discarding the shells." He answered and pushed the plate to her. "You are not leaving here until you have at least tried one.

"I don't even know how to eat them." She said as she grabbed one hesitantly.

"Like this." Bullet said as he pulled the head from his crawfish causing Domino to dry heave at the sight but she followed suit and did the same with a sickening expression. Bullet then sucked the juice from the head and that's where he thought she would lose it but she did the same and her face lit up. Bullet then finished off the crawfish and discarded the shells.

"Wow these are good." She said as she discarded hers.

"I told you." He said as he began cutting into his catfish.

The two talked over their meals and disclosed stories of their past sharing laughs. The meal ended and they sat there for nearly an hour before deciding that they should head back to the Aerie. Bullet drove back as Domino had been driving all day and she felt she needed a break. Bullet pulled up to the Aerie and looked to the passenger seat to see Domino asleep. Bullet exited the truck and walked to the passenger side. He opened the door and picked Domino up in his arms. He carried her inside and to her room. He placed her in her bed and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you going to stay with me?" She asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I respect you too much to use you to get over her." Bullet answered.

"Still riding that wave huh? Goodnight then Bullet." Domino responded before laying her head down.

"Goodnight Domino." Bullet said softly as he turned her light off and exited the room.

* * *

A month later and a few small missions later to get the team into shape. Tension between some of the team members began to wear thin. Piotr and Warpath have been at each others throats time after time the past week. Rahne began getting more and more comfortable with her wolf side but her tolerance for putting up with X-23 diminished.

"Are we just gong to let them kill each other?" Logan asked as he took a seat next to Bullet and gestured toward Piotr and James face to face yelling at one another.

"I don't believe parenting is in the job description." Bullet answered.

"You know they have been getting sloppier in the field." Logan reminded him.

"Your right." Bullet said before getting to his feet. "James, Piotr, enough." Bullet yelled and the two stopped yelling in an instant.

"Everyone to the training room now." Bullet then yelled loud enough to be heard throughout the whole building.

They made their way down to the room and gathered around Bullet as he stood at the center of the room.

"We already had our training today what is this?" Rahne asked.

"We are going to train again and again until you learn to work together instead of against each other." Bullet said earning protests from them all.

"Its his fault he does nothing but get in my way." James said gesturing towards Piotr.

"We get it your both strong, can it." Domino said.

"Domino I don't need your help." Bullet said to her earning a death glare.

"Well the hell with you then." Domino said.

"All of you grow up. If you want to beat the hell out of each other then you are going to get it out of the way now. James, Piotr step forward everyone else step back." Bullet said and the two giants stepped forward.

"No weapons, anything else goes." Bullet said and the two men squared off.

They both jumped forward grabbing each other shoulders in a show of strength until Piotr got the upper hand and threw james into the concrete wall. He threw a hard right and james ducked as Piotr's fist hit the wall cracking the concrete. James picked him and body slammed him before attempting to stomp on him. Piotr turned into his metal formed as james foot landed. He grabbed his foot and threw him off before getting to his feet. The giants continued pummeling each other until they began to wear down. Their breathing got heavier and sweat began pouring from them both. Piotr got the upper hand and body slammed James making the ground shake. He punched a metal fist but stopped just as it was about to hit James. He pulled his punch and then extended his han to help him up.

"You are good comrade." Piotr said and helped the beaten man to his feet.

Logan gave Bullet a smirk and Bullet nodded before calling Rahne and Laura to take the floor next. The giants faced off and then the two animalistic small girls were next. Laura took the upper hand initially until Rahne shifted and let her wolf take over. Fur teeth and claws were almost all that could be seen as the two fought teeth and nail. Rahne tackled Laura and growled her teeth mere inches from Laura's neck. Lauras claws extended just under the chin of the wolf.

"That's enough." Bullet said and Rahne shifted back as everyone turned and let her change into her extra clothes.

Rahne joined the group again and Bullet was glad to see Laura's scratches heal as she patted Rahne on the back.

"Bullet, Domino, take the floor." Logan commanded and Bullet looked at him curiously. "Hey they aint the only ones been at odds." He said and Bullet nodded knowing that just because he co-leads the group doesn't mean that he doesn't fall prey to the same mounting tensions.

The two took to the floor leaving their weapons set to the side. Domino reacted quickly with a high kick as soon as they were given the go ahead. Bullet ducked and swept for domino's leg, she jumped the sweep. The two matched dodge for dodge and counter for counter until bullet saw an opening. He grabbed Domino's leg as she kicked for his ribs and he rolled to the floor taking her with him. He rolled her onto her back and pinned her shoulders to the floor. Just as he thought he had won Domino leaned her head up and kissed him stunning him, she took the opportunity to raise her leg kneeing bullet in the back of his and in the moment she got her shoulders free and flipped bullet over taking position pinning him. She got to her feet and walked out of the training room and Bullet stayed lying on the floor still confused as to what happened.

"Dismissed." Logan said and the rest of the team walked out with a new respect for each other. Logan approached Bullet on the ground and offered him his hand. "The girl caught you off guard, happens to the best of us." Logan said and helped bullet up.

"Not to me it doesn't." Bullet argued angrily.

"It just did." Logan laughed and walked out of the room leaving a still stunned bullet behind.

Bullet pressed his hand to his lips still feeling Domino's soft lips on his own. He shook off the feeling and left the training room. He stormed off upstairs heading to Domino's room to get some explanation for her underhanded tactic or at least that's what he told himself. Once he realized she wasn't there he began a search covering the Aeire and the grounds surrounding it. He walked back in after not finding her and headed to his room. As he walked in he noticed a black bra and panty set sitting on his bed along with other clothing and he heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Domino to exit. A few minutes later and he heard the shower shut off. He stood up and turned around knowing Domino would be walking out in a towel at the most.

"Feel better?" He asked as he heard the door open behind him.

"I do actually. Did your little exercise turn out the way you hoped it would?" She answered his question with one of her own.

"For the most part up until then end anyway, what the hell was that about?" Bullet asked still facing the opposite direction.

"Your just upset I beat you." Domino said.

"I am not upset that you beat me. You know how I feel and yet you continue to push those boundaries that is what I am upset about." Bullet said angrily.

"I know exactly how you feel but I don't think you know how you feel. You are too wrapped up in grief to see it, tell me bullet what is the appropriate grieving time?" She asked as she walked around to standing in front of bullet still wrapped in just a towel. Bullet turned away from her again until she grabbed him and spun him back to face her. "I am not trying to take your wife's place, from everything you have told me no one could I would just like to feel a small piece of what she felt when with you." She then said.

"How am I supposed to respond to that?" Bullet asked confused, his heart still felt for Rogue but other parts of him were screaming at him for refusing what was standing in front of him. "I need a shower." He then said and walked off into the bathroom Domino just came from shutting the door behind him. He turned the shower on removed his clothes and stepped inside.

"Geez that water is freezing." Domino said as she stepped into the shower behind Bullet.

"What the fuck are you doing get out of here." Bullet yelled grabbing Domino's arm and throwing her back out of the shower.

"Face it you don't want me out of here or the water wouldn't be cold." Domino said from outside of the shower curtain.

Bullet grunted from the other side getting frustrated with her persistence, she definitely wasn't making him refusing her easy. Domino stepped back in and began adjusting the water. Bullet didn't attempt to push her back out this time but raised his eyes refusing to look down at her.

"Look at me bullet." She demanded and Bullet looked down at her face. She looked up into his eyes before kissing him again only this time much harder than during their sparring match. Bullet responded in kind forcing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance but Bullet won this particular match between the two. Domino broke the kiss and moved from his lips to his chest before dropping to her knee's in front of him.

"Domino what are you?" Bullet began to ask.

"Shh." Domino cut him off before proceeding.

Bullet raised his head and brushed his wet hair back feeling what his body had been screaming for but his mind and heart had been protesting against for nearly two months now. He looked down to see Dominos head moving back and forth and he placed his hand on the top of her head guiding her. She soon stopped and stood back to her feet.

"Are you sure you don't wan to do this?" She asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Bullet said forcefully and turned Domino around. He put his hand on her upper back and bet her over as he ran his hand down her spine. He positioned himself behind her and slowly pushed himself inside of her. She moaned at the force behind bullets actions and he grunted at the warm feeling he had been so long without. He grabbed her hip with one hand pushing her further down onto him and reached around with the other hand grabbing her breast. He moved his hand from her hip to her clit and rubbed her soft lips as he picked up the pace pumping into her harder and harder from behind. The sound of his pelvis ponding against her firm ass along with the splashing water and her moans growing louder and louder filled the air.

"Bullet, I'm close." Domino moaned out.

Bullet said nothing just picked up the pace even more as he was drawing near to his own climax.

"I'm coming!" Domino screamed.

Bullet felt her tense up around his cock as her screams grew louder. With one loud grunt Bullet felt himself going over the edge and he pulled out and lost his load on the inside of her thigh. He panted heavily and nearly collapsed and had to put his hand on the shower wall as his knees were weak. The two finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. Bullet dried himself off without saying a word and wrapped the towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom and laid down onto his bed.

"That was amazing Bullet." Domino said as she laid down in her towel and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Get off of me." Bullet said and Domino sat up angrily.

"So that's it?" Domino asked.

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Bullet asked.

"Your such an ass, I cant believe I just did that." Domino said before grabbing her clothes and storming out of the room without getting dressed.

"Damn it!" Bullet yelled feeling bad now. He knew she has been trying to help him whether it was to get him into bed or not she was a good hearted person and she deserved better. He treated her like some two bit bar rat and discarded her just as easily. He knows she is much more than that.

"What the hell happened to Dom?" Logan asked as he walked in without knocking seeing Bullet in a towel and realizing just what happened.

"I fucked up Logan." Bullet said and sat up.

"I'll say, she wouldn't talk to anyone but I could smell saline." He responded.

"She's crying? That just great. I didn't know it was that bad." Bullet said. "I guess I should go talk to her." He then added.

"Be careful, she may shoot you, not that you wouldn't deserve it." He joked.

"I deserve worse." Bullet said and Logan nodded his agreement before leaving the room. Bullet hurriedly put on a pair of pants and left the room to go find Domino.

Bullet knocked on the door to Domino's room and called out but received no reply. He opened the door and walked in to see Domino sitting in her bed red faced and angry.

"Get the hell out!" Domino yelled and puled her pistol.

"Go ahead if that's what you feel you need to do but I am not leaving." Bullet said and put his hands up in surrender as he approached her. She didn't lower the pistol for a second but Bullet refused to stop. Bullet reached her side and slowly placed his hand on the barrel of the pistol and pushed it down away from him before he climbed into Domino's bed next to her.

"I am sorry Domino, I misread the situation, I was confused and didn't know how to deal with the situation in my own head." Bullet said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Do you have any idea how you just made me feel? Don't answer that I was just mad there was no money exchanged before you kicked me out." She said after pushing herself away.

"Your right." Bullet said before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a stack of hundreds.

"This isn't the time to joke Bullet." She said with a small smirk on her face. She took the stack of hundreds and placed it in a drawer to her nightstand.

"I thought you said this wasn't the time to joke." Bullet responded.

"Im not joking." She countered.

"Fair enough, I deserve that." Bullet responded putting his hands up again in surrender.

"Your damn right you do. You made me feel like a cheap whore that you could just throw away." She said angrily again.

"Well then give me the chance to make it right." Bullet said.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked.

Bullet pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I would never cuddle with a cheap whore." He responded and could feel a smile begin against his chest. "I shouldn't have just thrown you out like that whether it was just sex or not, you deserve better." Bullet then told her.

"Was it?" She asked.

"Was it what?" Bullet replied.

"Just sex?" She asked again breathing against his chest slightly hesitant to hear the answer. She knew what she wanted she just hoped he felt the same.

"I don't think it was and that scares me Domino." Bullet answered and she lifted her head.

"I like you bullet but I know you may not be ready. If you don't want anything more I will understand." She said and looked into Bullet's eyes.

"Lets take this one day at a time." Bullet said and kissed her lips before she laid her head back down reveling in the warmth of his body. He tightened his hold on her pulling her in tighter and they laid there together feeling relieved but confused but they both knew they would figure out what was going on between them soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel's Aerie**  
**Colorado**

Bullet intercepted a phone call from an area he had been monitoring and discovered a small operation that is operating a little close to home for his liking. He called a team meeting and waiting in the training room/briefing room for them to arrive. Once they all got there he decided to get their opinions on the matter to see how they were progressing.

"Glad you are all on time for once." Bullet said glancing to Rahne who for the life of her always ended up being slightly late. "The reason I have called you all here is there is a small purifier organization growing in Aspen. Mostly just a money laundering organization, Aspen's elite who know how to move money silently." Bullet modified an app on his phone to project an image of the city on the wall.

The main building is here, there are only a dozen or purifiers there at any given time. They move the money once it is cleaned once a week by armored truck to feed into their other outfits, thoughts?" Bullet asked as the group.

"Your asking us?" Rahne asked.

"Yes I would like your input." Bullet answered.

"Since it is such a small group of purifiers attacking the base would be a waste, why don't we take the armored truck?" James asked.

"Stealing their money wouldn't do much to an organization like the purifiers." Rahne interjected.

"It would piss them off." Laura added.

"Send a message, good. Any ideas how?" Bullet asked amusement growing as they were working together to formulate a plan.

"Roadblock to stop the truck, after it is stopped they are not designed to keep mutants such as Piotr or Logan out." Rahne said.

"Good Rahne but how do you stop an armored truck once they realize what is going on?" Bullet asked her.

"I don't know." She said and hung her head.

"We need something bigger and heavier that can block the whole road." Piotr said.

"I think I can get my hands on a rig." Bullet said. "What about when they turn to try and run?" He then asked.

"We have a team intercept them and take out the tires." Laura said.

"Sounds good. What about the armed guards?" Bullet asked.

"There will only be the two of them we deal with worse than that every mission we go on." James spoke up.

"That's not what I meant they are most likely working for a security company and are not purifiers themselves they are not to be harmed." Bullet said sternly.

"We disarm them and once we make our exit we leave them." Domino said.

"Ok sounds like a plan. They have a delivery tomorrow everyone take the time to get yourselves ready however that may be. Dismissed." Bullet said and the team left leaving bullet looking at the projected map on the wall devising a strategy of where and when to attack the van.

"Letting them come up with the plan, are you sure that's smart?" Logan asked.

"You heard them, its a solid plan, if it goes wrong they will see where everything went south and learn from it, that's why I started small to minimize risk." Bullet answered.

"I just hope they can pull it off, you have seen how they mess up on our orders." Logan countered.

"And we have made it this far in one piece, have faith." Bullet said and Logan just grunted before walking off as well.

Bullet spent a little more time before deactivating the projection and removing his shirt. He moved to the training dummy and began working on it hitting the extending posts starting slow until he built up a rhythm. Domino walked back into the training room to see why he hadn't come up with the rest of the team and sat on the stairs watching him for a few moments admiring his technique before deciding to join him. She walked to the opposite side of the dummy and began hitting the posts on her side.

"Are you up for more? I remember you hurting yourself pretty bad last time." Bullet smirked.

"It helps to strengthen the body, Strengthening the body helps to strengthen the mind." She reminded him of what he told her when she first used the post.

"Not doing it twice in a month it doesn't." He answered and she just smirked as she picked up her pace and began matching him strike for strike. "You have been practicing without me knowing." He said noticing how much she improved on her own. After they finished they walked together toward Bullet's bedroom.

"Your getting faster." Bullet said as he opened the door and she pushed past him.

"Or maybe your just getting slower." She remarked as she turned and swung a back fist at him.

Bullet reacted and caught her wrist with a smirk, she kicked in at his leg and he lifted his leg to avoid it. She began trying harder and faster to get in a shot and he just smiled at her attempt. He ducked under a right and put his shoulder into her stomach picking her up over his shoulder before slinging her onto the bed and crawling up between her legs.

"Ugh Bullet your all sweaty." She remarked and tried to push him away.

"It turns you on doesn't it." He remarked and kissed her.

"Bullet there is something-" Logan began as he opened the door. "Whoa didn't mean to interrupt." He then said.

"Logan we were just... wrestling." Bullet responded unsure of what else to say.

"Is that what the kids are calling it?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Yea it is so unless you plan on joining then can we get back to it I was just about to win." Domino remarked and Logan chuckled.

"What is it you wanted Logan?" Bullet asked as he turned over and sat up on the end of the bed.

"Nothing that cant wait, have fun." He smirked before he turned and left.

"Where were we?" Domino then asked.

"Umm I was winning." Bullet countered. "I had you pinned."

"You mean like this?" she asked as she pushed Bullet back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"This seems like there is more you could be doing to prepare for tomorrow." Bullet said as she straddled his waist.

"Are you turning me down?" Domino asked.

"Just for now, like you said I need a shower." Bullet responded before sitting up and kissing her. He picked her up off his waist and tossed her to the side of the bed before getting to his feet.

"Your a strange one." Domino said as she rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling.

"How so?" Bullet asked amused.

"I'm used to getting my way." Domino pouted earning a smirk from Bullet.

"Take the down time to relax for tomorrow." Bullet said taking the shirt from his shoulder and threw it at her covering her face.

Bullet headed to the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could get it in an effort to ease his tension. This was the only time he really got alone. Between training the team and mission briefings and even when they had downtime he was either spending more time with the team or Domino. Bullet had to constantly hide the hurt he was still harboring and he had very little time to let it out.

After his shower he headed to bed glad to see that Domino had gone. He sat in his bed with his back against the headboard and picked up the stuffed dinosaur he had picked up on the supply run and given to Robby. He smiled as the memory flooded back to him of how Robby's eyes lit up when he saw it or the smile on Rogues face and the love in her eyes as she watched him and Robby together. He reflected on how happy he was and as hard as he tried not to, how far he had fallen as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away, instead he just let it roll down his face and fall off onto the bed sheets.

The time passed and Bullet shed a few more tears and fought to keep the anger at bay as he relived both happy and devastating memories. He placed the Dinosaur on the night stand and got out of bed to turn off the light. Bullet climbed back into bed preparing to call it a night, as time passed he had been forcing himself to get more sleep and it helped him to be refreshed in his training and less prone to making mistakes on his missions, he knew he had to do it for the sake of his team and the overall goal.

"You awake?" Domino asked as she opened the door and poked her head into the room, the light from the moon filtering through the blinds on the windows illuminating her face.

"Come on in." Bullet said as he pulled the comforter back so that Domino could climb in with him. Domino stripped down to her underwear as that's all she ever slept in and climbed into bed. Bullet stretched his arm out so she could cuddle in next to him.

"What have you been up to the past three hours?" Domino asked as she looked up at Bullet.

"Thinking." Bullet responded shortly.

"Anything in particular?" She asked.

"Yea." Bullet responded turning his head to look at the dinosaur.

"Ok as I said the Strong silent type can be sexy but sometimes a real answer would be good its like talking to a brick wall and what is with the dinosaur its a little weird." Domino said.

"It was Robby's." Bullet answered.

"Shit Bullet I'm sorry, I should have realized that." Domino apologized suddenly feeling terrible.

"It's ok I know I don't talk about it much its not easy." Bullet said.

"Maybe I should go." Domino knew Bullet needed his space, she threw the comforter back and prepared to get out of the bed when bullet pulled her closer.

"Stay." Bullet said and kissed her. "I need you here." He then added which caught Domino off guard.

"Ok just know that after this information I am not in the mood so you are really going to have to try hard to get me naked." Domino responded after gaining her composure.

"That's why I need you here." Bullet laughed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not at all." Domino responded in a serious tone now and Bullet turned his head to face her.

"It should be an easy snatch and grab then we split." Bullet said.

"Exactly, its always the simple ones that tend to go horribly wrong." She said and Bullet had to agree.

"We have done pretty good at watching each others backs so far." Bullet said hoping to make her feel a little more at ease.

"I'll make you a deal." She said and peaked Bullet's curiosity.

"I'm listening." Bullet responded.

"Make it back alive tomorrow and I will go down on you." She said and Bullet coughed. He was unsure of why the things that came out of her mouth still surprised him but she definitely has a way of keeping him on his toes.

"And if I don't?" He asked knowing he probably doesn't want to hear it.

"Then ill go down on Piotr." She said and bullet pushed her away in mock disgust knowing that she was joking. She snuggled back in next to him and he gladly accepted her warmth.

"I think your just trying to get a rise out of me." Bullet said.

"If I was trying to get a rise out of you I would do this." Domino smirked as her hand slid down Bullet's chest to and under his boxers. "Hmm nothing." She said giving up after a few strokes knowing that is all it takes to normally get him revved up.

"Sorry my minds not into it." Bullet responded.

"I understand lets get some sleep." Domino said.

"Best idea you have had all week." Bullet joked earning a him a slap on his chest. "Goodnight Domino." Bullet then added.

"Goodnight Bullet."

Bullet awoke the next morning and threw his comforter back. He climbed out of bed as gently as he could knowing Domino has a bad feeling about the mission today and she could use more rest.

"I don't know why you try." Domino said sleepily as she turned over in the bed.

"Damn, just go back to sleep." Bullet replied.

"No I'm up now, what time is it?" She asked knowing that once she is up she can never just return to sleep.

"6:00" Bullet answered her.

"I hate you." Domino responded.

"Sorry, I like to get started early, I have a few last minute plans to make." Bullet said and Domino sighed before sitting up.

"You could at least put on a show to help wake me up, off with the boxers." Domino said and Bullet grabbed a pair of pants.

"Why are you always trying to get me naked?" Bullet asked.

"Hey I am in my prime, just because yours was over a decade ago doesn't mean my needs shouldn't be fulfilled. Maybe I should find a hot 18 year old." Domino responded and Bullet smirked as he put his pants on.

"Go ahead, do you remember how terrible sex was at that age? Awkward unpracticed and rarely did it ever last more than a few minutes if that's what you want you are more than welcome." Bullet said and Domino sighed again.

"I hate how impossible you are." She said as she threw a pillow at his back.

"You love how impossible I am." Bullet remarked as he grabbed his long sleeve black holstered shirt.

"You know one of these days I will break you down." Domino said.

"Maybe but until then its fun watching you try." Bullet replied as Domino got up from the bed.

"I am going to get a shower before breakfast care to join me?" Domino asked as she removed her bra.

"Tempting but maybe later." Bullet smiled before kissing her then walking out of the room.

...

"They are turning off North 8th St. onto Bleeker, Domino step on it." Bullet said over the communicator in his ear as he drove directly towards the armored truck from the opposite direction.

Bullet picked up the pace slightly but still not seeming out of place. The armored truck came into view as bullet approached the intersection. Bullet cringed and held on tight as he turned the wheel hard to the right and the weight of the trailer caused it to tip taking the cab and Bullet with it in the middle of the intersection. The armored truck slammed on its brakes before it was hit in the side by Bullet's truck driven by Domino. Bullet kicked open the cab door and jumped out just in time to see Wolverine, Colossus, X-23, and Warpath jump from the bed of the truck. Wolverine quickly slashed the front and back tires as Laura flipped over the top of the armored truck to slash the tires on the other side.

Bullet watched as the men in the truck reached for their weapons only for Colossus to shift into his metal form and rip the door clear off the hinges. The man in the driver side shot at him only for the bullet to ricochet and hit the window. Colossus grabbed the mans wrist with one hand and ripped the pistol from his other hand. He squeezed his hand and crumpled the pistol like a tin can before tossing it aside. Warpath ripped the other door off and put his hand on the guard on the passengers side.

"Don't try it." He said before reaching and removing the mans pistol from his holster and tossed it to the ground.

"Just sit there calmly and you will not be harmed I promise you. Just remember that your life is not worth doing your job." Bullet said as he jumped down from the cab still a little shaken up.

"What do you want?" The driver asked.

"That's obvious isn't it." Bullet replied. "Logan take care of the door. Rahne find the bags." Bullet directed.

"Logan went to the back and made short work of the hinges on the doors causing them to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"The police will be here any second." The passenger said.

"Not as soon as you might think." Bullet informed him knowing that all it took was a phone call and a fake bomb threat at a local high school and most of the police were being kept busy.

"All of these bags look the same." Rahne yelled from the back of the truck.

"They have tags claiming where they are from and where they are going." Bullet replied.

"You may have bought some time but it wont last forever, go help her I will keep an eye on these guys." Domino suggested and Bullet nodded before walking to the back.

"They are not here." Rahne said.

"Go help Domino secure the guards, ill take care of this." Bullet told her as he began searching for the bags.

"I cant believe you crashed his truck, he is going to be pissed once this is over." Rahne said to Domino.

"Its just a fender bender, he can replace the bumper." Domino shrugged although she knew that.

"Logan, Colossus, warpath start loading these in the bed of the truck." Bullet said as he began tossing bag after bag out to them before stepping out of the truck himself. As he exited he looked into the rearview mirror on the passenger side and noticed the guard reaching down he then sat back up and bullet noticed the butt of a shotgun. He ran around to the driver side and noticed Domino inspecting the damage done to his truck. He leapt clear over the hood and tackled Domino just as a shot was fired.

...

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Rahne shouted frantically as Bullet came around.

"No." Bullet said weakly attempting to sit up and finding it hard to move.

"Stay still bub." Wolverine said pushing Bullet back down.

"Piotr there is a hospital six blocks from here make a left." Rahne said again.

"No, no hospital." Bullet said again.

"Bullet you have been shot." Rahne informed him incase he wasn't already aware.

"Exactly, when you show up at a hospital with a gunshot wound the hospital has no choice but to get the police involved, how long do you think it would take them to connect the dots after getting the guards story?" Domino asked her.

"Oh so what do we do? We cant let him die." Rahne said.

"We are going to have to remove the buckshot its the only option we have." Logan said as he held Bullet still as he kept trying to sit up.

"Logan let me go." Bullet said hoarsely.

"Your losing a lot of blood calm down or you'll go into shock." Logan said.

"I have been shot before, I know to keep my heart rate low." Bullet responded.

"I ain't taking no chances, if you die I gotta lead this team myself." Logan responded and bullet began laughing causing himself to cough up some blood.

"That ain't good." Bullet struggled as he began having slight pained breathing.

"What is it?" Domino asked fearful.

"Just get me back to the aerie and get a lot of towels." Bullet answered as he laid as still and calm as possible.

The team sped back to the Aerie and Bullet's coughing increased along with the blood that came with it. Piotr picked Bullet up out of the bed of the truck and carried him inside where he layed him on his chest on the table in the kitchen. Rahne ran to get all of the towels she could find where she returned to see Laura cutting Bullet's shirt off of him.

"Please tell me one of you are a surgeon." Bullet said weakly.

"I have basic field medical training." Domino said.

"Gonna have to be good enough, get my medical kit, hidden compartment I cut into my closet." Bullet said and Rahne ran off again. She returned a few minutes later.

"You are going to need a ball point pen." Bullet then said and everyone looked around at each other.

"I have one." Piotr said and ran to his room returning with one.

"Remove the tip and end taking the ink out." Bullet said and waited for Domino to do as he said.

"Good now take my knife and sterilize it." Bullet said and felt his combat knife being removed from its sheathe.

"He heard liquor from the bar being poured over the blade.

"There is a hole between my third and fourth rib, make an incision, it needs to be opened wider." Bullet said.

"What? Why? We can probably get the bullet with the forceps?" Domino said confused.

"Not from inside my lung you wont, its filling with blood and needs to be drained, that's what the pen is for. Anyone with a weak stomach may want to leave." Bullet said.

"Bullet I cant." Domino said.

"If you don't I will die. Domino please I cant die yet." Bullet pleaded.

"You owe me." Domino said as she began cutting into Bullets back.

Bullet gripped the edges of the table white knuckled as he tried to control his breathing. Every few seconds he could feel blood being wiped away from his back. He gave more and more instruction and soon the pen was placed into his lung. He told them to turn him to his side so the blood could drain. After it began draining Domino began working to remove the rest of the buckshot from his back. After all was removed she began scrubbing the wounds removing dead tissue and gunpowder from the wounds before sewing them up and bandaging him. The only left in his back yet to be taken care of is the one with the pen still in it.

"What do I do with this one?" Domino asked.

"Wait for all of the blood to drain and go in an attempt to repair the damage without letting more blood in." Bullet answered.

"What do you mean attempt to repair the damage?" Domino asked.

"I don't think we will be able to save the lung." Bullet answered.

"You cant lose your lung do you have any idea how that will affect your training and skill? Apart from that we aren't exactly equipped to remove it and if its ineffective we cant leave it in you." Domino said.

"Your right, we will have to travel to an out of state hospital and pay extra so they don't ask questions. Onto a brighter note, I made it back alive." Bullet joked and laughed before realizing painfully that laughing was a bad idea.

"If you think I am going to do... that after all of this then your insane." Domino said.

"Yea your right we need to get cleaned up and I need your help." Bullet said as he lifted his head.

"Sponge bath?" She questioned.

"Not gonna do good enough, I am covered I need a shower. I think I can stand on my own but moving to wash certain areas could be a problem." Bullet said and the others looked away.

"What do we do about the pen?" Domino asked.

"Plastic bag sealed water tight around the end of it." Bullet answered.

"Alright let me know when you feel up for it." Domino said.

"Is now a bad time?" Bullet asked.

"Are you sure you should be moving yet bub?" Logan asked.

"I need to get cleaned up and then I need rest I don't heal as quickly as you and getting shot and undergoing surgery takes a lot out of me." Bullet said and began slowly climbing off of the table.

Bullet finished his shower with Domino's help as quickly as he could considering he had to hold the wall to keep himself standing the whole time and Positioned himself in his bed so that any more blood could drain from his lungs. After he was situated Domino decided she needed to talk to the rest of the team.

"How is he?" Rahne asked as Domino walked down the stairs to find the team cleaning the blood from the kitchen.

"Worse than he is letting on. He is holding onto hope but he is going to lose the lung." Domino answered.

"Not necessarily." Logan said knowing there is one thing that could help.

Bullet walked down the stairs struggling to hold himself up on the railing. He coughed every few steps and noticed there was still blood in his cough. Colossus ran to his aide and helped him to walk the rest of the way.

"Are you alright comrade?" Piotr asked.

"Can I get you anything?" Rahne asked.

"Good to see you up and moving." James said.

"No thanks Pete, Rahne, James." Bullet said waving them away. "Domino I hope your ready to get bloody again, If we don't repair the damage soon we wont be able to." Bullet said.

"Actually we have another idea." Domino said and walked Bullet back to the table where she pulled out a bag from the local home depot. She pulled out a few lengths of clear plastic tubing and pumps.

"Blood transfusion?" Bullet asked. "I don't see how that will help." Bullet said.

"Your ready to get started?" Logan asked as he approached rolling up his sleeve.

"No I don't think so." Bullet said.

"Its the only way and you know it." Logan responded.

"Damn it alright." Bullet agreed after weighing the options in his head for a few seconds.

"How do you even know you are the same blood type?" Rahne asked.

"Universal donor, comes along with the healing factor." Logan grunted.

The two began placing the needles in their veins and once they were hooked up domino began pumping. Bullet watched as Logan blood flowed through the tube and into his arm. Logan donated nearly two quarts before bullet started to feel anything. Suddenly he could feel the stitches making their way out of his skin, he pulled the pen from his lung and began to feel the little fluid that was left in his lungs leaking down his back. He cringed uneasily as his lung began to knit itself back together and then the muscle and skin tissue that had been ripped open and then cut into began to mend. His energy began to return and after taking a few seconds to get used to it he began to feel good.

"Is this how you always feel?" Bullet asked.

"You get used to the rush." Logan answered with a shrug.

Bullet grabbed his knife from its sheathe and cut a small incision into his forearm and watched a small drop of blood leak out before it healed again. The rest of the team gathered around him. He placed his left hand onto the table and took his combat knife in his right, before anyone could even attempt to stop him he jammed the blade completely through his hand.

"Bullet what the fuck were you thinking?" Domino shouted shocked at seeing the blade impaling Bullet's hand.

"Just testing something. Ahhh!" Bullet screamed as he pulled the blade back out of his hand and felt the wound healing. Bullet looked at his hand and flexed all of his fingers seeing that he still had full use of them.

"We don't know how long this will last can you not continue to test it?" Domino asked.

"I need to know how long this will last, it would be stupid to go into battle thinking I will heal from anything and do something reckless." Bullet said.

"Not being able to heal has never stopped you from doing something before or have you already forgot about the punctured lung?" Domino asked.

"Your right that was stupid I should have let you die." Bullet replied more than a little angry.

"Bullet, that's not what I-" Domino began.

"Save it." Bullet said as he got up and walked out of the Aerie closing the door behind him a little roughly.

Bullet walked out of the front door and inspected the damage onto his truck parked outside. He knelt down and began inspecting the scratches in the steel bumper, nothing but cosmetic damage. Bullet lifted the hood and began inspecting the motor and anything else vital that he may need to fix.

"The truck was stopped you didn't need to run into them." Bullet said as the door opened behind him.

"How did you know it was me?" Domino asked.

"Your personality, you tend to not care what anyone thinks apart from the ones you care about, you are fiercely loyal like a dog." Bullet answered, Domino scrunched her face up behind him.

"I'm not sure how to take that." She said unsure whether to be angry or take the comment as a compliment.

"It's not a bad thing, as humans we are the only ones to cognize our own death, animals fear imminent death but don't react as if they know they are going to die one day, As such many animals would never risk their lives to save a human but dogs often do when it comes to their owners, part of why they are often called man's best friend." Bullet responded and Domino walked up beside him.

"Well thanks I think. Listen, bullet I didn't mean to make you angry with what I said all I meant was-" Domino began.

"Another similarity to a dog, your eagerness to please." Bullet cut her off.

"Can you stop comparing me to a dog, I know you mean well but its a little off-putting?" Domino asked.

"Sure." Bullet responded. "Who was driving my truck on the way back here?" Bullet then asked.

"James." Domino answered as Bullet lifted his head back out from under the hood of his truck. "Is anything messed up?"

"Apart from the bumper, nothing visually, but I remember gears grinding. How much experience does he have driving a manual?" Bullet asked.

"How mad will you be if I say none?" Domino asked nervously.

"Then why was he driving?" Bullet asked.

"Rahne refused, Laura has never driven anything, I needed Logan and Piotr to keep you calm in the back and I refused to let you out of my sight in your condition." She answered truthfully. "How mad are you?"

"I will have to drive it to find out if there is any real damage, and you are coming with, if there is any real damage I'm taking it out of your ass." Bullet said.

"Promises, promises." Domino gave a sexy smirk as she walked to the passenger side of the truck and waited.

"Are you not going to get in?" Bullet asked after climbing into the driver seat.

"One of these days you are going to get the hang of this gentleman thing." Domino responded and got into the truck.

"Probably not." Bullet smirked as he started the truck and drove off into the sunset.


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel's Aerie **  
**Colorado**

"Bullet! Where the hell are you?" Archangel yelled as he walked into the front door of the Aerie.

"He is downstairs, but he is meditating I wouldn't recommend bothering him." Domino answered as she met Warren at the entrance.

"Who are you?" Warren asked.

"Domino, I'm assuming this is your place?" Domino asked.

"Yes, Warren Worthington the third, but you can call me Archangel." Warren greeted her. "I really need to see Bullet, we can continue this later." He said and walked off angrily and a bit rudely.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Domino sneered.

Warren walked down the stairs to the training area and witnessed bullet sitting on the floor so quietly that if one didn't know better they would think he was no longer drawing breath.

"Bullet did you hear me? What the hell happened to my house?" Warren asked and Bullet snapped out of his meditation but remained quiet.

"Damn it would you answer me?" Warren yelled as he placed his hand on Bullet's shoulder.

Bullet grabbed his hand and tossed him clear across the room. Warren rolled through the throw and came back to his feet. He turned to face bullet just in time to shield himself. Warren's metal wings burst out and he shielded himself behind them as bullet fired a round from his pistol at him.

"Good Warren, I thought you might be getting a little rusty." Bullet said and Warren slowly withdrew his wings.

"You think a gunshot is really a proper way to test me?" Warren asked. "I thought your impetuousness would have calmed over the years, no wonder my house is in the condition its in."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bullet said as he holstered his pistol.

"My sofa has tears in the leather, there are claw marks in the hardwood, my kitchen table was apparently destroyed based on the new one, oh and the holes in the wall." Warren said.

"Right, well the tears in the sofa is Laura's fault she still has some anger issues as I'm sure you remember, the scratches in the hardwood come from a new member named Rahne she is a werewolf in a sense, The table was ruined by blood stains, long story but I think the new California redwood is much better than the maple, and the holes in the wall are from a time I pissed Domino off. I would like to thank you for letting us stay and glad you are here, we are just about to begin training I would like you to sit in if not participate yourself." Bullet said before walking to the P.A. and calling his team members to the backyard.

"Can you at least give me your word that once you have completed your mission and the team disbands that you will fix the place?" Warren asks.

"If I say yes will you participate?" Bullet asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Warren answered.

"No." Bullet smirked as he led warren to the back door and out onto the lawn where a pallet of bricks sat.

"Everyone take your place at a stand." Bullet said and they each took place at a pair of cinderblock pillars.

"Today we are going to practice a technique done in martial arts since nearly the beginning of martial arts itself. We are going to practice point of impact training. Every one place two bricks onto the cinderblock stands." Bullet said and placed five bricks on his own. Bullet took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before punching down onto the bricks earning impressed looks from most of the team.

"Before I forget, everyone this is Archangel and this is one of his homes so thank him." Bullet said and warren waved as he was greeted with thanks from most of the group. "Now I want all of you to break your bricks as I have.

Bullet watched amused as they all attempted to break their bricks. Logan, Piotr, and James succeeded in breaking both, Laura succeeded in breaking one, Rahne held her hand in pain and Domino looked at hers angrily as they didn't break and Warren didn't seem to really care.

"That went pretty much how I expected. This exercise however is not meant to test your pure physical strength although some of you do have and advantage in that regard." Bullet said as he looked at Piotr and Warpath.

"The point of this is to center your energy and focus on the point of impact." Bullet said as he loaded five more bricks onto his stand and took another deep breath before exhaling slowly and breaking all five again with just his index finger earning him both surprised and impressed looks. "Try again." Bullet said and they all attempted again earning pretty much the same results. Domino did break one this time.

"Good Domino. Everyone move up to five bricks." Bullet said and the team all moved to five and attempted it again. Again Piotr and Warpath broke all five, Logan broke four, Laura and Domino broke two, Rahne and Warren succeeded in breaking one.

"Better but your are all doing something wrong, do any of you know what that is?" Bullet asked but earned no response from the group. "You are focusing on the stack of bricks as a hole, you are focusing on how thick they are and defeating yourselves mentally. Focus on only the top brick, control your breathing as we learned last week and aim for the weakest point in the brick." Bullet instructed.

The group continued trying and began slowly improving Rahne began to groan in pain and her fist was red and swollen.

"Rahne try switching your hands." Bullet said hoping she didn't inure herself and was just bruised.

"My left isn't as strong." She said and readied her right hand again.

"Haven't you heard what I have been saying? This is not a strength exercise, this is more mental than physical, instead of saying I cant, try I will, but you have to make yourself believe it." Bullet said and walked behind her. "Let your strength come from here." Bullet said and placed one hand on her chest over her heart earning a death glare from Domino. "Believe in yourself as I believe in you. Take a deep breath to center your mind, exhale slowly and succeed." Bullet instructed and stepped back. "Keep your back straight and your shoulders squared." He then said and placed his palm on her back between her shoulders. "Now focus on only the top brick and the point of impact, you do not need to punch through the bricks just channel the energy through them."

Bullet stepped back and watched as Rahne took a few more deep measured breaths. She took a step forward to her bricks and punched downward onto the top brick and split the whole stack of five in half. Everyone around her clapped and Rahne looked at her stack of bricks with a smile before turning and hugging Bullet earning him another death glare.

After the team witnessed Rahne do what some of the others had not they all began believing more in themselves and heading the instruction Bullet gave to her. By the end of training they had all succeeded in breaking their stack of bricks and Bullet watched them proudly as they walked back into the Aerie proud of themselves.

"This is what has come of your damaged house Warren." Bullet said as he walked inside with the short time but still former fellow X-men member.

"You are creating weapons." Warren said as he remembered back to a time fighting with the X-men for what was right but not necessarily doing everything that was needed to succeed.

"Not weapons Warren but warriors." Bullet responded.

"I don't see much of a difference." Warren countered.

"Because you are short sighted, no offense but you always have been. Weapons are tools designed to kill where as warriors are people who are trained and are willing to kill. As long as they are doing it for the right reason, a reason that they know in their heart is right, one that you know in your heart is right then there is a huge difference." Bullet replied. "Think about it Warren, If there had been a group of warriors like us before Mutantville then Betsy might still be alive."

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Warren said as his wings extended and the group all jumped to their feet.

Bullet put his hand up signaling he team to stand down. "You are not the only one that lost someone in the attack Warren. If there was a team like this before mutantville then Marie might still be alive. All I am saying that as wrong as you may think it is we are doing it for the right reason and doing everything we can to prevent further attacks against mutant kind. Tell me would it be wrong if someone had killed Hitler before he slaughtered as many Jews as he had. Mutantville was Genocide and if we can prevent the same from happening again in the future then we must be more than just weapons." Bullet said and Warren looked down.

"I suppose you have a point. I am going to go unpack, we will talk more later." Warren said as he headed to Bullet's bedroom.

"Uh Warren." Bullet said.

"I said we would talk more later." Warren said and continued up the stairs. "Damn it Bullet!" Warren said as he walked back down the stairs. "You took my room?"

"I tried to tell you. There were only enough rooms for each of us to have our own." Bullet said.

"Is the guest house empty?" Warren asked.

"Hasn't been touched." Bullet answered and Warren picked up his bags and walked back out of the back door.

"Why does he need so many rooms and a guest house?" Domino asked as Warren walked out.

"He likes to live for excess." Bullet answered.

...

"Damn it I am going to kill her!" Bullet yelled as he stepped out of the shower and noticed the keys to his truck missing. He walked downstairs and noticed James sitting in front of the television next to Rahne.

"She left about five minutes ago." James said.

"And you didn't stop her?" Bullet asked angrily.

"In case you didn't know she has a short temper, weapons, and she is highly trained to use them." Rahne answered.

"Your both pathetic." Bullet said and walked out of the front door and pulled his phone. He dialed Domino's number and waited for her to answer. The phone rang once before going to voicemail which pissed Bullet off more knowing that she declined his call.

Bullet sat there for nearly an hour before his truck appeared coming down the dirt road and he got to his feet. The truck pulled up and the engine cut off, the door opened and Domino stepped out with a smile on her face.

"What makes you think its ok for you to commit grand theft auto?" Bullet asked and she just smirked as a dog jumped down from the truck with a muzzle on. The dog took a defensive posture upon seeing bullet and began growling at him.

"Pitbull?" Bullet asked.

"You are the one who kept talking about how much you admire dogs and how loyal they are. I thought it would be a good idea to get you a dog for wrecking your truck." Domino said and reached down to pat the dog on the head as he continued to growl at Bullet.

Bullet approached the dog and it nearly jumped at him. "Sit." Bullet commanded sternly and the dog sat down. Bullet reached to unstrap the muzzle from the dog and it started growling again. "Lay." Bullet commanded and the dog laid down. Bullet removed the muzzle and the dog laid calmly.

"What made you decide on a pitbull?" Bullet asked and Domino looked on amazed at how the Dog took Bullet's command so obediently.

"He reminded me of you. He was a fighting dog, A champion, ruthless and deadly. He was about to be put down when I came across him, He was taken from a fighting ring that was broken up. They were not going to release him to me but a few quick lies later and they thought I was a dog rehabilitator." Domino said and looked on as Bullet began inspecting scars on the dogs face and she was hoping Logan's healing blood was still affecting him as he began lifting it's jowels and inspecting its teeth and jaws.

"How are you able to keep him so calm? It took me forever to get him into the truck and then I drove nervously back here and that was with the muzzle on him." Domino said.

"He can sense that I don't fear him and mean him no harm. Dogs respond more to a dominant tone of voice you have to be stern with them." Bullet said.

"You have experience with them?" Domino asked.

"Saw a documentary once on the united states military training dogs for war to sniff out the enemy and explosives." Bullet said. "It is easy to fear them knowing what they are used for in todays day and age but in all honesty they are less dangerous than most dogs, did you know in the early 1900's pitbulls were used as nanny dogs by England's elite? They used them to keep an eye on their children, even in the time period people were not stupid enough to leave their children alone with dangerous animals."

"So you like him?" Domino asked as Bullet sat down next to the dog and bullet scratched under the dogs chin and it laid its head in his lap. "Ill take that as a yes, so I guess I am off the hook?" Domino then asked.

"For now but we are going to have a talk about boundaries." Bullet said and Domino smirked.

"Ill leave you alone with him to come with a name." Domino said.

"Already have one." Bullet said.

"So what are we going to call the big guy?" Domino asked as she began to kneel down next to him slowly.

"Calm." Bullet said and the dog stopped growling but still looked at Domino cautiously. "He will be called Crixus." Bullet informed her.

"Where did that come from?" She asked as she reached out slowly and began scratching behind Crixus' ear.

"Crixus was a slave and gladiator in ancient Roman times. He broke free alongside Spartacus and led as a general in the slave rebellion army against Rome. He fought fiercely, bravely, and loyally until his last breath. Gladiators were brothers and believed heavily in loyalty and honor they stood beside their brothers gladly risking their lives if it meant an honorable death." Bullet said and Domino looked at Bullet with a smirk.

"Suits him, so if he is Crixus, does that make you Spartacus?" She asked.

"Well I don't think I should invite that comparison but I suppose it does." Bullet grinned.

"Well I suppose we should introduce him to the rest of his team members." Domino said and Bullet got to his feet as did Crixus and they walked toward the door.

Bullet walked inside and Crixus immediately started growling and advancing on Rahne as she sat on the sofa with James.

"Crixus, calm." Bullet commanded to little avail, Crixus continued advancing and Bullet grabbed the back of his neck with a firm grip letting him know who is in charge and Crixus stopped growling.

"What are you doing with a dog?" Rahne asked shakily as she backed up behind James.

"Team mascot, come say hi to Crixus." Bullet said and James stood up and walked toward him without fear. Crixus sat down and looked into James' eyes as he knelt down in front of him.

"Hello, Crixus you will come to know me as Warpath." James said and patted his head.

"Laura approached and Crixus growled at her until she growled back asserting her dominance, it seemed to have a calming affect on him and he sat there as she dropped to her knees and began scratching his chin.

Logan approached and let loose a low growl before Crixus had the chance. Crixus submitted to the more dominant male, and Logan grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and poured what was left of his beer into it before bringing it back. "Thirsty pup?" Logan asked and set the bowl down in front of him. Crixus sniffed the liquid and began drinking.

"Your up Rahne." Bullet said to the terrified girl.

"I don't think so that dog looks at me like he wants to eat me." She said.

"Suit yourself but he is here to stay so you will want to get to know him sooner or later." Bullet answered and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a skillet. He then reached into the freezer and pulled out a rib-eye he set the heat on very low to defrost the steak and once that was done he turned up the heat and began to fry the steak. He cooked it to medium well and tossed it to Crixus who had been sitting at his feet since they walked into the Aerie.

Crixus began eating the steak as if he hadn't eaten in days. Bullet reached down and put his hand near the steak and Crixus growled.

"Crixus, calm!" Bullet snapped and crixus' ears laid back as he stopped eating and looked up at Bullet. Bullet nodded and Crixus went back to eating, Bullet reached down again and grabbed for the steak, Crixus looked at him but nothing this time. "Good." Bullet said and patted the top of his head.

"Crixus, come." Bullet said as he got to his feet and reached into his keys for his pocket. "You too Domino." Bullet then said to her.

"Where are we going now?" Domino asked.

"What do you mean now, I didn't go anywhere before. You stole my truck and left remember? Now we are going shopping, after all you cant get a dog without anything for him." Bullet answered.

"Like what?" Domino asked.

"A bed, food, and a bone, something to chew on to help keep his teeth filed down. Now lets go." Bullet said and domino got to her feet with a huff.

"Shouldn't you put his muzzle on him there will be other dogs in there, what if he reverts back to his fighting days?" Domino asked.

"He will be fine as long as we remain calm he will as well." Bullet said as they walked into a local petsmart.

"Excuse me sir but your dog needs to be on a lead while in the store." A cashier said as they walked in.

"He will be fine." Bullet said.

"Sir it is store policy." The young girl asked.

"He feels restrained on a lead it makes him uncomfortable, look I plan on spending a lot of money here so if that is going to be a problem then I can go somewhere else." Bullet informed her.

"That wont be a problem sir just please keep a close watch on him." A man bullet assumed to be the store manager said.

"Do you always get your way?" Domino asked.

"Most of the time, money talks." Bulleet said as they began walking past aisles containing cat food and toys.

"They reached the dog session and Domino led them into the toy aisle and began picking up toy after toy and loading them into her arms.

"What? You are the one who said you are going to spending a lot of money here." Domino said after noticing the sideways look Bullet was giving her. "What about this one Crixus?" She asked and dangled a knotted rope in front of his face. He sniffed it and grabbed it and began pulling her down the aisle. Bullet looked on amused at the game of tug of war that took place in the middle of the store.

Once Crixus won they continued their shopping. Domino insisted on getting the largest most comfortable looking dog bed she could find and handed it to Bullet along with the toys she piled into his arms. "Go get a cart." Bullet said and Domino laughed at the sight of him with his arms loaded full of toys that would more than likely be destroyed by Crixus within minutes of him playing with them.

Nearly an hour later a cart full of toys the dog bed, a spiked collar that Domino insisted on and two giant bags of dog food later, and the three of them walked to the counter where Domino noticed the engraving dog tags. They rung up all of the products and Bullet pulled 600 dollars from his wallet to pay for everything even the aerosol peanut butter dog treats Domino made him buy that Bullet argued with her about. They walked back to the truck and Bullet was surprised that they got in and out without as much as a growl from Crixus. Bullet loaded the truck bed and they headed to a butcher shop in town to pick up one last item.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gotten him that giant bone at petsmart." Domino said.

"Because those aren't fresh, they are baked and preserved with that artificial flavor added. He is a dog he will much rather prefer a fresh one with the marrow in the center." Bullet answered.

They exited a few minutes later carrying a giant cow leg bone and Bullet tossed it into the bed of the truck with everything else before they got back into the truck with Crixus and headed back to the Aerie.

"Damn it Bullet, I hoped the talks of a dog was a joke." Warren said as Bullet walked in loaded down with bags with Crixus following behind him.

"You have a problem with dogs?" Bullet asked.

"No not with dogs in general but with them being in my house, yes I do." Warren said.

"He is trained, follows command, and hopefully housebroken, and if he isn't then Logan will clean up after him." Bullet said and Logan chuckled from the other side of the room.

"Can you at least keep him off of the furniture?" Warren asked.

"Stop worrying Warren everything will be replaced once our mission is over, I will even let you select the new furnishings unlike with the table you disapprove of." Bullet said.

"I don't disapprove of the table it fits the décor nicely, I just liked the old one." Warren answered.

"So dad can we keep him?" Logan asked Jokingly.

"Fine he can stay." Warren gave in.

"I think you and him are going to become good friend Warren." Bullet said and Crixus growled at Rahne again as she walked past. "Him and Rahne not so much if she doesn't learn to stop fearing him. Now I need to go get his stuff situated." Bullet said and began walking toward his bedroom.

After putting all of the toys and food away Bullet placed the dog bed on the floor in the corner of the bedroom and Crixus walked and laid down on it almost instantly. "At least that wasn't a waste. She does have pretty good taste doesn't she?" Bullet asked him and Crixus wagged his tail happily. "Yea I think so too." Bullet said and patted him on the head before pulling the giant bone out of the bag and Crixus jumped back to his feet and looked at the bone excitedly. Bullet handed it to him and Bullet walked back out of the room with Crixus behind him, the giant bone bumping into everything they passed.

Time passed and the sun began to fade into darkness and the team decided on one of their bonfire nights. Logan got the fire started as the others began loading drinks and ice into a cooler to take outside. The team gathered around a roaring fire in the cool Colorado mountain air. Bullet sat with a beer in his hand, Crixus at his feet, and Domino sitting in his lap, He couldn't help but feel at peace watching his fellow team members getting along with each other for a change, instead of at each others throats as they had so often been. They each went around the fire telling stories of their past, experiences they had gone through, events that made them into who they are today. It got around to bullets turn and he told them of his past with Stryker reluctantly at first but opened up upon seeing them not judging him but realizing where his training, his determination and even the anger that resides within him came from. They seemed more understanding of him if anything, and for the first time Bullet even told them about Marie and Robby, many hearing it for the first time. Bullet felt relaxation take over him as he unloaded that burden that had he had been harboring for so long. For the first time they felt like a real team.


End file.
